Hatched from Glass
by Altega
Summary: Suppose, just suppose, InGen left something behind.
1. Hatching

Cold.

That was all it knew now was cold. That wasn't right though. It had been so warm once, what had happened to the warmth? Tightening itself further into a ball, it felt itself jerk free of something. What was this? Curious it tried again, there was a high pitched cracking sound. Its muddled mind interpreted that for it as best it could in its daze. It was time, time to come out and meet pack. Meet the ones that had chittered in front of it as it grew.

Pushing again, the crack became a crash and then almost immediately it recoiled. Pain. There was so much pain. Why though? Sniffing, it tasted the world beyond at last. It smelled sharp, and then there was a twinge of something. Slowly almost impossibly, it opened an eye to see just what there was before it. It saw a clear barrier, that must've been what it was pressing against. Its eyes narrowed on the splash of red in the jagged crevice of the crack. So this barrier was what hurt it.

Hissing in a dark tone, it made to hurl itself against the clear barrier, but then it stopped and narrowed its gaze. If it hurt itself with the barrier, why do so again?

It curled in what was rapidly becoming a cramped space, its eyes lighted as an idea formed in its mind. Coiling its tail tightly, it swung it out with its full power and fell to the floor in a heap. Cautiously skittering the broken remains of its confinement it rose up and stalked forward on shaky legs.

It turned left and right, as it saw more strange things, similar barriers to what it was contained in, its disgust became plain as it saw the dead mates inside. Shaking itself, it made a beeline down the pathway following the scent trails of the pack, as it felt its legs shake off their numbness. It stopped as the path ended.

It looked closer at the wall, there was a mechanism of some kind, a long thin piece. Tentatively it reached out and tapped it up, then down. It froze. On the downward tap the thin piece moved. Reaching out it pressed down again, this time the wall swung inward and the path it had been following was open again, but its hope dwindled.

The smells were all rapidly becoming stale. The pack must have moved on, they didn't know that one of them had survived. It bellowed out in pain, before a new smell reached it.

This smelled familiar to it. It followed the trail out past the cold nest, and into the open air. It had to stop and breathe deep, the air was so thick and warm here.

Was this what it was? Was this the smell? Then something else drew its attention, gathering calls. Pack. It all but bolted to the sounds. Pack hadn't left, they were still there.

It skittered to a halt as it arrived outside. There it saw three other females that looked like its dead mates, so they must look like it too, four other creatures behind them, that smelled like prey to it. Then there was the giant female thing in front of them all. It made bark calls, was this one the Alpha?

It looked down and saw that the three in front of the creatures seemed indecisive. One with a magnificent splash of a colored streak turned to the male creature behind her, before she chittered a question. That made it do a double take. What was this? Why were the pack aligned with prey?

Before it could think anymore of it, a pulse of tingling went from its snout to tail tip. It looked up, the big one was going to attack.

In the years that followed it still wondered what caused it to do what it did, but it would always be thankful it did.

It bolted on silent feet and leapt straight at the big one before she could attack.

There was a flurry of barks and roars as it felt jaws snap within inches of it. It didn't know what was compelling it to, but it followed astutely; clawing the venomous eyes, biting beneath the spines that lined her back, and butting its skull against her legs.

It didn't know why but it knew there was something in the water. Something bigger than the Mad One. It had just made it to the lip of the waters when it felt that tingle again. It turned and bolted just as something big and heavy hit the earth behind it. It was enough to throw it forward and crack its head against something hard and thick.

It faintly remembered the flash of white scales vanishing, the appearance of several snouts by its face, then there was a voice. It was so soft and smooth, it felt itself relax even further. Then words slowly filled its mind.

"Easy girl. Just hang in there."

It felt its eyes close and its breathing even out. It slowly felt its lost energy return and its pain fade away to nothing. As soon as it was gone, it snapped open its eyes again. The male creature was holding its head and patting it. Huffing it stood up, swifter this time than when it hatched, and rose to its full height. It was then it realized how large it was when it saw the other females beside it. It turned and saw the female creature hugging young males to her as they stared at it, eyes full of fear.

It turned to the Alpha of the pack and sniffed just to be certain.

Yes, this was the leader of the other three. It suddenly felt a warning growl to its left, the female with the streak walked forward, eyes screaming for blood, its blood to be more specific.

It thought more about the strange group around it before it realized that this was not the pack that bore it, this was another. But where else was there for it to go? Its pack had abandoned it to fate, so this would be its pack now.

It turned to the Alpha, and bent lower than him. It was hard for it to tell who was more surprised; the Alpha, the Females, or the others of the Alpha's kind.

* * *

Owen stood up slowly, he worried if he tried it too fast he would spook this large raptor, or fall over. He had no idea who this raptor was or where she had come from, but he was grateful to all the stars above that she had come when she had. Of course now he had a shitload of questions, starting with what in the hell was she?

As he got his feet under himself, the raptor promptly followed and settled on its haunches.

She had to be 7 feet, pushing on 8. She had dark scales and muscle she clearly knew how to use. That's when a thought occurred to him, the scientists knew that raptors grew to certain heights and lengths depending on their sex. It was a common trait in most species both pre-historic and modern. If he recalled the history of the previous park, they had only one male raptor before, Rexy had made short work of him though, so there couldn't be another bull raptor. Right?

Thinking of a way to find out, he whistled and held out his fisted hand to the bigger raptor.

"Eyes up."

He ordered gently. Much to his shock the raptor followed his order quicker than Blue had when he first started the commands. Shaking himself mentally, he now saw for himself, that Jurassic World had yet again spectacularly fucked shit up. A bull. He lowered his hand and the raptor followed suite, relaxing into a still intimidating stance even as it visibly eased.

Without turning to Claire he spoke as calmly as possible.

"Get the kids somewhere safe."

He could feel her eyes snap to him and feel her urge to argue mounting, but she wisely quelled it and pulled Zach and Gray away.

Leaving Owen Grady, his pack of aggressive Velociraptors, plus one new, and very powerful Raptor-hybrid, as he counted five digits on either clawed hand.

'Shit.'


	2. Day 0

Owen breathed in slowly as he lowered his shotgun to the ground again. The darker raptor didn't take its eyes off him for a heartbeat, it was almost as though it was sizing him up to possibly challenge him. That would've worried Owen, if he didn't have his girls around him, hissing at the larger male. The male seemed to be confused by their actions and took a small step backward.

Owen's eyes caught on a bright red gleam and noticed that the raptor had multiple cuts from the I-Rex's claws all over his body and a deep cut just above one of his eye ridges from making contact with the post of the shop he had been thrown into.

How was this guy even standing upright? He cautiously eased his way forward. The larger male turned to him and chittered softly.

"Easy big guy. We don't want to fight."

He added a pointed look at Blue for good measure. She hissed, but backed down. If their Alpha wanted to extend an invitation to their pack with this stranger that was fine by her. He had proven himself a strong pack mate after he drove the White One into a trap, she was just tense. Something about this character was rubbing her instincts in the wrong way.

Owen resumed walking towards the towering male. He seemed to be in a form of shock, or daze and Owen knew he had to help him immediately. He stopped in front of the huge raptor, close enough for them to touch, but not so close as to invade space.

"Easy big guy, we can take you somewhere safe for tonight, ok? Nod your head like this if you understand me."

Owen mimicked the gesture, and had to bite on the inside of his cheek when the raptor nodded back.

'What the hell are you?'

* * *

Owen had never been so glad to get back to the raptor enclosure in his life. He heaved a mighty breath as he watched his girls settle down in their leaves to sleep. He smiled softly as he glanced over at Barry who was at the moment softly murmuring kind words to their newest member as he stitched him up.

"That's a good boy, yes that is. Shhh."  
He chanted over and over as he finished applying the balm to the cuts, and stitches. Owen couldn't help but frown as a thought he'd been pushing back, now came upon him full force. What was going to happen to the big guy? What was going to happen to Jurassic World?

Owen looked down and sighed, and was surprised when he felt a soft bump in his side. He turned and about near had a heart attack. His new guy was nuzzling him softly. Had he not been by Barry, ten feet away, not five seconds ago? He looked at Barry who was looking equally surprised. He walked over with the remaining balm and began applying it as he caught sight of Owen's face. Now he knew why the raptor had gone to him.

He lightly hit Owen on the shoulder after wiping his hands off on his pant legs.

"What's bugging you man?"

Owen looked up from his new pack member and turned to face Barry with a serious expression.

"What happens now? There ain't no way Jurassic World will survive the shit-show that's coming."

Barry sighed and thought on that for a minute as the giant sized reptile leaned against Owen. Apparently he had expended more energy than they realized. Of course after fighting an intelligent, T-Rex sized monster, who wouldn't be a bit sluggish?

He lightly patted his flank as he thought over Owen's question.

"What about all those waivers and forms guests and workers have to fill out to be on this island?"

Owen admitted that he hadn't thought about that. Truth be told, he'd just signed his exceptionally lengthy contract and put it to bed. Now that all this had happened though, he was starting to have second thoughts about it.

"What if they find a loop-hole?"

Barry looked up from where he had taken to crouching beside the raptor.

"That's a good question."

He admitted, a thoughtful look plastered on his face. All three were startled by Owen's radio crackling and Claire's voice coming on over it.

"That won't be a problem gentlemen."

Owen had to unclip the radio to make sure it was tuned right, Claire sounded surprisingly confident given all the hell that had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

"And, do tell us Miss Dearing, why won't that be an issue? Cause the way I see it were screwed eight ways to Sunday."

He could hear some people moving around on the other end of the radio before Claire resumed speaking.

"Because we just point the finger at InGen and Wu for conducting illegal genetic experimentation. We certainly don't lack any evidence and since clearly Jurassic World and Masrani Global knew nothing about it, we'll be able to survive."

She stated it in such a matter of factly tone that Owen was hard pressed to argue with her logic. He hadn't considered that either. He was reminded of one other thing, which was currently pressed against his leg.

"What happens to the raptor who saved us?"

Owen waited as Claire shifted around on the other end.

"Owen, it just saved an island full of people from a homicidal dinosaur on a rampage, not to mention it's also further 'living' evidence of InGen's activities. It's going to be fine Owen."

Owen looked down at the big guy who had literally saved the whole island from two monsters; a genetic experiment and lawyers.

"It's a boy Claire."

He smiled as he heard a slight commotion on the other end and the sound of a drink being spilled.

"What?!"

He smiled at the note of panic in her voice and was about to say something, when a second voice butted in over the radio.

"Hurry and name him before someone else tries to."

He could practically feel the glare Claire was giving the other person.

"Lowery."

He knew that tone well, stop or be eviscerated. But the voice pressed on, slightly meeker though.

"Just saying, we have a lot of reporters coming out here."

Owen knew he and Claire probably had the same look on their faces; panic, in its purest most raw form.


	3. Day 1 Rio is born

He awoke to a stiff feeling, and sniffed the air, drawing in deep breaths and remembering the new scents and sounds of his pack's new nest. Opening his eyes slowly he turned to his side seeing the females grouped loosely together in their own nests. He shifted and yawned as he shook the numbing drowsiness from his frame. The chill had been a pain at first, but he soon settled into the easy warmth of the leaves.

He should've known better than to think he'd be accepted into this strange pack. He glanced at his arm. He felt his spines twitch slightly as he saw the new scales along his arm where the claw marks would've been from the night before.

He stood and hissed happily as he felt his bones and joints pop audibly into place, while he straightened and scented the air again for Alpha.

He wanted to find him and learn more of this place. He grew alarmed when his scents registered as stale.

Alpha was gone.

He wanted to panic, but then his mind began working. This was like the barrier he broke free from the night before, he had to stop and think rather than act outright. He focused on his senses and to his pleasant surprise he sensed a tingling from an item not far away.

He turned and silently made his way across the nest, all the while casting glances up above him. This nest was well defended, but these defenses could easily be turned against the nest and his new mates. He would have to do something about that. Fortunately, there were fringe benefits to being at the bottom of the pecking order, unlimited freedom. He could scout out a new nest, but one thing at a time. He cast one last wary glare up on the walkway as others of Alpha's kind walked along it. Ones with boxy things in their arms. He hissed at the charge they carried, he would remember that.

He looked down into the brush, and chittered softly as he recognized the box Alpha spoke into the night before. He must have dropped it last night when he had tried to settle close to the pack for warmth, and the blue one had shrieked and swiped at his arm before roaring at him to back up. Alpha may have taken him in, but there was still a pecking order in this pack's nest.

He grunted and melted into the shadows cast by the thicket and examined the device. Alpha had made noises and others replied. Maybe it would give him a clue as to where Alpha was. Pack was pack, and they stayed together. He could care less if Blue Stripe was content to stay and doze. He would prove to them all he was worth the chance Alpha had taken by welcoming him into the group by being at Alpha's side. Where ever he was.

He turned it over a few times in his claws as he remembered what Alpha had done to make it work. Hesitantly he pressed a button softly and a harsh shrieking sound filled the air.

He threw it out into the tall grass and lowered himself down as the others thundered along the walkways above. He was trying to think of another way to find Alpha's location but stopped as he picked out certain words from above.

"What-"

"-Owen's-"

"-fight?"

"Right."

"Tell-after he-back from-"

He hissed softly. So Alpha wasn't that far off, he hoped the rest of Alpha's kind wasn't this foolish, as to speak freely of his doings. But of course to be fair, it was an improvised plan.

He turned to the gates that kept the others out, but also trapped them inside. He turned over in his mind just how he was going to reach the button he'd seen Alpha press just to leave. That, and he had to find a way to muffle the loud noise it made when he had pushed it.

Turning back to the device, he slowly had an idea form in his mind.

* * *

Barry tiredly walked along the catwalks, as he looked down at the raptors below. He hadn't slept much last night, especially after Blue damn near mauled their newest addition. He only hoped they would accept him with time, and not kill Baba unless he truly did screw up. Speaking of Baba, Barry looked over the rails for him and wasn't too surprised to see nothing, especially after Blue's warm welcome last night.

He had run the name past Owen, who hadn't had a problem with Barry giving him the nickname.

"Nickname."

He had stressed.

"It just doesn't seem to fit him."

Barry had conceded, so long as Owen didn't name him Foxtrot.

He groaned as said Raptor trainer's radio screeched feedback again mercilessly in the still morning. It seemed it would be a constant annoyance until Owen could go in and get it.

"That's what we get for him not clipping it back onto his belt and dropping it in a pit of Velociraptors."

He grumbled as he descended the metal steps.

Barry had just gotten down the steps when he noticed the gate open out the corner of his eye. Bolting over quickly he hit the emergency button to close the gate. If the raptors had gotten out...

He didn't even want to think about it.

He turned and headed to the office for a cup of coffee, completely oblivious to the pair of onyx eyes silently watching him, before melting into the jungles in search of its Alpha.

* * *

Owen hated being in massive gatherings. There was a reason why he stuck to the raptor paddock. If it wasn't for the fact of dealing with Vic he'd have moved there full time. But he treasured his bungalow as much as the paddock when Vic wasn't there. It was quiet.

Nothing like the current circus of reporters and lawyers that had gathered for an official statement from the acting CEO of Masrani Global.

He had to hand it to Claire, the woman could make herself look as though nothing had happened in the last twenty-four hours. She had just taken the stand when the questions began firing left and right. Owen was sure his face was conveying panic because they seemed to intensify. It was when she softly spoke his name that he looked at her, and felt his face flush. He had completely missed her directing the question to him. He softly gathered himself and was about to try and calmly talk his way out, when he felt an all too familiar bump on the back of his leg, mixed with a warm exhale.

He bent towards Claire's ear and told her to hold back the crowd for just a while longer. She was about to ask him why, when she saw his look. Full of calm fear. Something was off in the room and she had to trust Owen on this.

She deftly steered the question for Owen back to the crowd's attention before they could smell what was going on.

Owen had calmly walked outside the back, when he felt the bump again, he turned and jumped at those Onyx eyes. Even though he had suspected who it was it still shocked him that this fella had gotten out and tracked him down all the way from the paddock.

He sighed as it bent forward and bumped his shoulder. Reaching up he scratched at the scales.

"Where did you come from boy?"

Of course he had meant the question rhetorically, but was surprised when he was scratching air, he turned and was struck dumb as the black raptor opened the back door and calmly went inside. Owen all but dashed after him and made sure to close the door quietly before turning to see the raptor looking at him calmly before chittering and moving into the almost non-existent shadows. Quietly he followed as best he could, but even that wasn't enough. He turned and met eyes with a platinum blonde reporter in glasses who was on the outer rim of the throng of people.

Everything seemed to happen at once. She made a move to him, calling him by name, followed by several others, before halting and practically toppling over themselves to back up as a furious bark came at them from a monster straight from a child's fairy tale book.

* * *

Carly Wheeler was on the floor, wide-eyed and staring into the blackest pair of eyes she'd ever seen in her brief 25 years of life, with 1 spent as a reporter. She half expected to be nothing but blood and intestines, but then Owen Grady was in front of her. She watched gob smacked as he ordered the monster down, and it complied. She shakily got up as Owen handed her glasses back to her. She took a heavy breath as she shakily drew her hand through the hair that had fallen from her bun as she watched him turn to her.

"It's okay."

Owen said calmly. He might as well have been shouting everyone was just that struck.

"They are not an enemy."

He whispered to the giant, who seemed to ease yet still retain its formidable appearance. He turned and addressed the crowd behind her.

"Everyone please back up and give my guy his space. You just scared him."

She watched as Mr. Grady eased the raptor further with pats and rubs. The crowd soon regained its sense and made a beeline for where they were, closing the distance as best they could while still keeping very much away from the raptor-thing. Mr. Grady soon began batting the questions back that were now being hurled at him as fast as they could write. She clumsily fumbled for her iPad and stylus, and froze as the tablet spilled from her hands and spun across the floor, stopping at the tapping toe claw of the thing behind Mr. Grady. Even he seemed to hold his breath as the whole room watched the creature bend down and pluck the tablet off the ground with a dexterity she hadn't expected.

She gulped even more as the raptor slunk around Mr. Grady and calmly stopped in front of her before extending its arm out to her. She shakily reached up for the weather beaten case of the tablet and nearly dropped it again as it fell limply into her hands.

"Th-th-thank y-y-you."

She stuttered.

She squeaked softly as a blast of warm air hit her softly across the face as the raptor retreated behind Mr. Grady's figure. She couldn't tell what surprised her more, the fact she was alive, or the fact that i- he understood her.

Staring into those black eyes, she felt her voice but didn't even realize it until she heard Mr. Grady speak again.

"We're still working on giving him a proper name ma'am."

She snapped her attention to him.

"Carly Wheeler from Immersion News."

She gasped as she regained some of her footing. She looked up again and swore she saw it fidgeting and looking to a particular wall towards the back. She abruptly interrupted another person as she stepped closer.

"Mr. Grady, is your...uh raptor, trying to show you something?"

* * *

Normally Owen would have thought reporters today were incapable of asking genuine questions. But Ms. Wheeler was earning his full respect with each question she asked so far today, even if she called him 'Mr. Grady.'

Softly whistling, the raptor turned and gave him his complete attention. Owen could practically feel the entire room freeze up as he looked up at Baba.

"Show me where you were going."

Everyone was stunned when the raptor crossed to the other side of the room and turned to look at Owen. He had gotten used to this quiet step, and closed the distance in an easy motion as he watched him press him muzzle against what looked like an ordinary wall to him, until Baba began tracing it with a claw. It halted then he pressed firmly and before their eyes a passage way appeared that seemed to drop off into pitch black.

Baba merely twitched and silently vanished into the darkness. Owen was hot on his heels, before stopping at what lay before him. A whole lab, built right under their very noses, and full of tubes housing badly misshapen dinosaurs.

Owen had to balk at some of these things, before stopping at the tall tube Baba was by. He had smashed it open, like a young hatchling. He stared up into the eyes of his big guy, Baba was literally a day old and bigger than most of the others. Owen had to guess that after Wu confirmed the I-Rex's survivability and adaptability, they had gone ahead and begun the second phase of their mad scientist experiment. Baba and the others were going to be InGen's first pack of biological weapons. He glared heatedly at the damn logo for the company that saw dinosaurs as things to use, not animals to respect.

His gaze lightened once he saw a serial number on the tube. R-10. Slowly a small smile crossed his lips, maybe something good could come out of this after all. He turned and scratched Baba on his favorite spot behind the jaw, he turned and saw Claire as well as a few members of the crowd in the room with them. Some had hands covering their mouths either from smell or disgust. He spotted the one reporter he wanted to answer, easily amongst the throng.

"Ms. Wheeler?"

She turned and looked at them both as he scratched the big guy.

"His name is Rio."

Turning to look into those black eyes, Owen spoke softer.

"That's your name from here on out big guy. Rio."

Everyone turned as the newly named Rio trumpeted loudly, happy to be named as an individual and not labeled as a thing.


	4. Day 14 Living the Dream?

Carly heaved an almighty sigh as she collapsed into the cheap sofa of her temporary dwelling in Garza, Costa Rica. She had only just recently returned from the Jurassic World Press Conference, and after having the living crap scared out her by Rio while also being floored with how human he was, she had written in her opinion the best piece she ever had for the Immersion Network. She had sent it to the senior reporter before she left, and he would be sending it back with the changes and his opinions soon. For now though, she could just clunk her head back and take in the sweet sweet silence.

It had been a trying week to say the least.

When she had initially applied as a reporter at the Network, she hadn't been expecting to be paired with the most senior reporter at the station. At first she had felt proud and pleased, and then the proverbial rug had been yanked out from under her feet as the truth came out.

She had been in the bathroom, it was several weeks after she had started, when two seniors came in gossiping about this and that. She didn't pay it any attention until she heard her Uncle's name dropped. It would appear that Vance Wheeler had a rather strange arrangement with Sophia Vo Gianie, wife of the Network's owner. Whenever she called upon him, she conveniently had to stay away at her husband's offices to tend to 'business.' In exchange he was given gifts he couldn't afford, paid for helicopter lessons, and miraculously started his own helicopter tourist agency. But that wasn't all.

Carly had to bite her finger when she heard the next tidbit of juicy gossip spilled out. Roy Glasser, her senior and teacher, had been infuriated that Ms. Vo Gianie had dumped her lover's brat on him. It was then she learned he had been vying for Vance's 'position' and was overlooked by some one as 'lazy, and incompetent as him.' And that Carly had only gotten the job due to a casual suggestion from her Uncle.

This ironed Carly's resolve to prove them all wrong about her. She admitted to herself that perhaps she had done too much in that regard. Carrying too much? Carly had it. Needed a finish to your piece? Carly had it too. Going to an island that had just recovered from a titanic disaster of prehistoric proportions? Carly wanted the ticket.

"If I just did a little more..."

She muttered to herself. Oh but who was she kidding? Her senior hated her because of her family, but she had the undivided (and usually unwanted) attentions of her peers. Mostly her male counterparts, along with a few females for variety. She was also the butt of someone's spectacular fall. Whenever someone had a colossal accident, they'd always say;

"You pulled a real Carly that time."

She wanted to leave so much, but where else could she go? Who would be dumb enough to hire a newly minted reporter with a Bachelor's in Public relations from a small college in Wichita, Kansas?

She looked up with a start when she heard a familiar sound. It was as though the one making it had a reason to be joyous and alive, unlike her. She lazily trudged into the living room, and stopped short as she saw Rio on the T.V. set with Mr. Grady standing by him with a big smile.

She leaned against the doorframe as she watched in awe as the screen froze on a zoom in of Rio, and pulled back to show it was Immersion Network. She practically felt as though she could jump to the moon, never before had she been able to view a broadcast she had helped to make.

She all but leapt onto the floor, and crossed her legs as she leaned forward anxiously to hear the broadcast.

That high flying feeling of going to the moon, abruptly halted and did a complete 180, before it came spiraling down and exploding spectacularly in her stomach.

Carly sat numb as she read the byline.

-Frankenstein's Monster lives! Are we truly safe?-

'Oh Dear God, please tell me this isn't happening...'

She turned up the volume as Roy's face appeared on screen.

"Today Jurassic World reopened its doors after the horrifying events which occurred over the last 24 hours, and now this reporter asks you ladies and gentlemen. Should it have? What we are seeing is a hybrid dinosaur which our sources have confirmed as being bred to be a new form of biological weaponry developed by the company InGen. True to part, Jurassic World claims to have no knowledge of this creature's existence, let alone creation. But I ask again; how much of this is truth? Our reporter on the scene was nearly mauled by this abomination, which leads me to wonder; is Jurassic World truly innocent, or are they just covering up and silencing anyone who-"

Carly turned off the set. How could they do this? They had taken misunderstanding, an accident, and her own words, twisted them to suit their needs, and vilified Rio.

What had she done?

Carly immediately jammed in the number to work, and waited as patiently as her shortening temper would allow. When that limit was reached she jammed in Roy's number.

"Glasser here."

There was all but two beats of silence before Carly yelled at the top of her voice in a hysterical fit of horror.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! FRANKENSTIEN'S MONSTER? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?"

Carly would've continued if she hadn't had to breathe, and Glasser leapt at the lapse.

"Calm the fuck down Wheeler! I got your report, I sent you my opinions and waited for you to reply, I didn't get one, so I ran with what I had."

Carly didn't even feel her vein bulge as she surged again.

"AND WHEN WOULD I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO OPEN YOUR DAMNED EMAIL MIDWAY TO THE MAINLAND?!"

She was beyond furious, the ferry to and from the mainland had no Wi-Fi, so it would have given Roy the perfect opening to do what he was stating.

"Listen Wheeler, if you don't like it so much then why don't you apply for a job at Jurassic World and see if they'll take your klutzy ass there. Hell knows they can't be any worse off."

He hissed. This had Carly back step. She heard the insults and all of the rumors sure, but never without anyone knowing she was there. This was akin to being stabbed in the chest as she felt the line hang up.

She crumpled to the floor and cried as she lightly banged her fist on the floor, her fire spent all in the span of two seconds.

She sniffled and sat up, and rubbed at her puffy face, before turning to her room and retreating inside. She robotically booted up her computer and found that Roy had indeed emailed her back...And that it hadn't come through until just now. She shook her head and put her face in her hands, wondering what she was going to do.

Then she heard him again. She looked up and caught the clip in her email of Rio purring as Mr. Grady scratched his neck, like Hiccup had Toothless in 'How to train your Dragon.' She let out a watery chuckle as she watched the massive reptile, coil around him like a cat.

Then she recalled her argument with Roy.

'Might as well try.'

She sighed, feeling a small flicker of hope stubbornly trying to light as she pulled up the Jurassic World webpage.

She could tell Alex Roe tomorrow morning that she was planning on staying. No point in dragging along her dependable cameraman, who had blacklisted himself by willingly making genuine friends with her, along for this ride. Besides he had family and friends back in New York, she had nobody.

But maybe, just maybe, there'd be a place where she could belong on an island lost to time.

* * *

Rio growled as he felt it again. This dream was the same as before: he was locked into a cold, hard place that was too small and only had a small break in the front facing wall that wafted in the scent of sunlight and jungles. He snapped to attention as a noise passed in front of his place.

He dashed forward catching the scent of prey; their sweat, a foul odor that made him cough, and a type of leaf.

Then he was set free.

He raced out, followed by others. He'd catch glimpses out the corners of his eyes as they silently raced through the brush. These glimpses were brief and flitting. It would happen whenever they'd pass a change in the brush and color. A brief sudden flash of green appeared beside a tree before disappearing again and becoming flawless.

Then he caught the scent. Prey. He hissed and clicked softly, and he felt the others disperse. He silently crept up to a break in the brush that was level and covered in gravel.

It was then he heard the chatter upwind of him. He tread forward quietly, and stopped. The prey were walking around a river crossing, talking in their tongue and holding their strange blocky objects. Rio drew closer towards a nest, guarded by two and a particularly large blocky thing.

He pounced.

The prey was good, but tough due to their skins. He turned as others made short work of the other prey from the herd when they tried to regroup. He turned and resumed eating. But stopped at a hacking sound.

He looked up and saw one of the others, one of his kind, one of his pack, one of his brothers, fall in a fit of spasms. He had just gotten up to race over, but then the world cut off.

* * *

He drowsily stirred and curiously looked around. He was floating, floating in some murky fluid. There was a great commotion outside the liquid, curious, he watched. He stared dumbfounded as the same species as the prey he had been eating, pulled one of his brothers out of their own liquids. That's when his instincts told him what was happening as best as they could; this was the nest, the prey outside were the pack, and his brother was sickening. He felt that last one prod him forward.

He raised a claw numbly and made to tap it against the glass. Instead he cracked the shell, and alerted the rest of the pack that he was there and trying to hatch.

There was a sudden flurry of activity outside as he smashed against the weakening shell again. Was that air he was tasting?

As he slammed against it again, he felt himself growing weaker, and the voices cease. But he did catch one speak as he felt himself go back to sleep; "-has spirit."

* * *

Rio awoke with a vicious roar as he lunged forward, and bit into something tough and hard. He didn't know why he was doing it, but he felt the urge like he felt the tingle that warned him. He didn't know how long he was rampaging, but he stopped at the sharp whistle and clicking noise as well as the furious screeches from the sisters.

He looked up and locked eyes with Alpha, and shook his head, as he felt the blood rush out of his eyes. Glancing around he saw the others of Alpha's kind on the paths above and the sisters eyeing him warily. He looked down and saw that he had clawed and bitten through a tree, before savagely ripping it apart as though it was prey from his dream. He groaned as he felt the confusion emerge again and lowered himself to the ground as he tried to understand.

* * *

Owen could only look on in sympathy as he watched Rio's turmoil. For a raptor, or whatever, his face was very expressive. He made a note to stop at the labs tomorrow morning. He still had questions; What was he made of? What had happened to him? And most of all, why did his eyes change color from a warm, limitless onyx to a hot, piercing red, hell-bent on murder.

Without another thought, he climbed down and entered the paddock. He walked straight to Rio's side, ignoring the girls warning hisses. Pack stayed by each other, even during times of weakness. He soon felt Echo and Delta snuggle up beside him, he turned and watched as Blue glared at them, mostly Rio, before she skulked off into the dark brush.

He sighed as he patted Rio's side, hoping that maybe someday Blue would come around but for now Rio needed this. He needed to know that he was not alone, he had a pack, and they would ease him awake from his nightmares.


	5. Day 21 Bottle Monsters

Owen groaned as he stretched out his lower back. Being Alpha to a pack of Velociraptors could be beyond tiring, but he wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world.

He sighed as he felt his neck pop, before leaving his bike behind and heading to the staff entrance of the Visitor Complex. He was silently grateful that he didn't have to watch his step or push to get at where he was going. Even though Jurassic World was officially up and running safely again, the news media was quick to try and dismantle their innocence.

Not to mention label one of his pack as a bio-weapon.

He had conceded to himself that yes Rio was probably bred to be just that, but if that was the case why not kill Owen, Claire and the kids when he had the chance to?

How he wished he could get his hands on that reporter. It was high time, in his opinion, to test that whole equality bullshit by punching her square in the nose.

He composed himself mentally as he walked into the taped off area of the building that dropped off into what the employees referred to as 'Frankenstein's Lab,' for yet another foray into InGen's mad science projects and Rio's well-being.

'Not all that far off.'

He mused on the lab's nickname, as he went down the steps.

* * *

Arnold Steins looked up as the legendary Owen Grady descended, yet again, into what other people would call a crypt. But to him and his fellow geeks, this was a dream vacation in Hawaii.

'Of course without the sunlight and gorgeous women in bikinis.'

He shook himself of his thoughts as he walked over to their unexpected visitor. He glanced around him. It would seem Owen's arrival had more effect on his peers than he thought. Guys were whispering and the girls were giggling. Even after his initial visit a week ago, none of this had changed.

'When did I get sent back to my freshman year of High school?'

He hadn't realized that had been vocal, until he looked around again and everyone had turned back to what they were doing and Owen Grady had eased up to him.

"Good afternoon Mr. Grady -"

True to form he was cut off before finishing.

"Owen, please."

He held out his hand to him. Arnold had heard about this gesture, even seen it done a few times. But to actually be given one? The world truly had fallen on its head. He shifted over his clipboards and tea to his left, while reaching out with the right.

* * *

Owen was surprised by the firm grip in the shake.

"Arnold Steins. Man in charge down here. A pleasure to finally meet the man behind the legend. I've seen you down here often enough, 'bout time we catch up."

He introduced in a laid back fashion, before gesturing with his head for Owen to follow.

"If you don't mind me asking Arno, -"

This time Owen was cut off as the lanky man with glasses corrected him without even breaking his stride.

"Name's Arnold. And I'm going to take a wild guess that you're here to see what we know about Rio, right?"

Owen had to catch himself from tripping as Arnold cut a path straight to Rio's tube. He had to hand it to the man for getting right to the point.

"Yes, please."

This wasn't territory he was familiar with, better to add charm than a sharp word, they would all get along better then.

* * *

Arnold sighed as they reached the desk and makeshift desk that he had built right next to it to accommodate his growing workload. Where Rio was concerned he had news, and not all of it good.

"Well let me give you the abridged version."

Arnold huffed as he slammed down the stack of clipboards on the sturdier desk, while pulling out a stool for Owen and falling back with a thud into the chair that he'd commandeered from Dr. Wu's office. He let out an exhale as he took off his glasses and ran his hand through his mop of unruly red curls, before glancing up at Owen.

He was still standing, and looking just a tad worried.

"Please Owen."

He gestured to the offered stool.

"You're gonna wanna sit for this."

* * *

Owen couldn't help but make his observations said aloud.

"Why are you saddled with all the paperwork?"

Arnold looked up tiredly at him over his index finger and snorted.

"Find yourself a Doctor in Biochemistry, who knows their way around prehistoric biology. I can guarantee you it's a short freaking list."

Owen felt like a fish gulping for air on a dock as he asked the next question?

"Biochemistry?"

He dropped his hand into his lap as he leveled his stare at his to show the bags he had under his eyes.

"Rich family, retired Captain of the Navy for a Dad shipped me off to Annapolis. Washed out, but still made the cut in grades to score a Doctorate at 30, now if we're done discussing me, can we talk dinos now?"

Owen immediately shut his mouth, as Arnold reached over and grabbed a tablet from the steel desk behind him.

"I went through every file InGen ever made in this room right down to the punctuation. Here's what I found out on your boy; He and all of the others in here were created using a very special blend. Batter is that of a cuttlefish, not just for camouflage but also to control body temperature, as well as eel for that nice organic EMP effect, eagle and owl for all around eyesight problems, with the jaw strength of a Nile Crocodile and the mouth of a python with the tongue to go with it for scent, hearing of a moth so he can hear where you are before he even knows it. Dribble that on top a base genome of Velociraptor and top it with a dusting of some of our more charming predators at this park to guarantee he makes quick, clean work of your enemy. And Human DNA. You can't make a bomb without Human DNA."

Arnold huffed after he set the tablet down to look at Owen, true to the man's credit he looked for all intents and purposes calm, inside he was probably a mess.

* * *

Owen had so many thoughts whirling inside his mind that it was hard for him to keep track of it all, finally he was able to croak.

"Human?"

Arnold nodded sympathetically.

"Afraid so, how else can we expect a weapon to improvise if it doesn't have the intelligence of Earth's most notorious hunters?"

He then reached out and grabbed another tablet. This one he handed to Owen. He grasped it with shaky hands as he felt that nervous sweat begin.

The image was a clear X-Ray from what he could only guess to be an autopsy of one of Rio's pack. There seemed to be some sort of blocky item imbedded into the spinal column, as well as just under the skull. He also thought if he squinted there was another one inside the brain itself. He looked up at Arnold.

"We know, I've got requests and copies of the photos sent to old buddies of mine and we're hoping one of them might have a clue."

Owen sat up as he handed back the tablet.

"Whose we?"

Arnold simply sat the thing on a haphazard stack of files, as he leaned back to meet Owen's look.

"Miss Dearing and the Board of directors. They're the ones calling the shots for now, and thankfully they're all listening to us."

Owen had to chuckle at that. So much could be avoided if you only listened. He looked up at the sharp popping sound of a cork. He knew he had confusion on his face as Arnold poured two glasses of Kentucky Bourbon, before nudging one to Owen, his resigned look speaking volumes.

"Now, onto the bad news."

Owen reached for his glass instantly as he muttered under his breath.

"Yes, please let's get right to the bad shit."

Arnold ignored him as he pulled his top most clipboard and cradled it in his lap.

"I've done every test I can think of, and triple checked all the numbers myself, as well as my most senior Tech."

He sighed as he knocked back his glass in a gulp, surprising Owen.

"If we're to believe InGen, Rio is going to die by the end of this year."

* * *

Everyone jumped at the sound of glass breaking, before turning to see Owen Grady move across the table to their Supervisor's nearly empty bottle of prized Bourbon, pop off the cork and chug the remaining amber liquid.


	6. Day 28 Living life

Echo was miserable. She had stuck to prowling in the thick shade of the trees to escape the cursed heat of the summer winds. She had always despised this time of the season, where she was too warm and had a burning in her gut. The best way she or her pack knew how to handle this was to go to the far side of the enclosure and drink from the river at the end in the shade. She growled deeper after she caught the scent of the male Alpha Owen had taken in. She hissed as she thought through her options.

The sisters were still divided on how to welcome this newcomer. On one side there was Delta who was more that happy to welcome this change, while Blue wanted him as far away as possible. In the end she had been made the one to keep peace. She hated that. That was Charlie's duty, but now it was hers due to Fate's cruel design.

So lost was she in memories of other times that wouldn't come back, she didn't even hear his first hiss, until he stepped in front of her and hissed a greeting louder. She eyed this stranger as she calmed her heartbeat. She wanted water and shade, and right now he was in her way. She growled her order and was confused further more as he bowed down and eased out from her way.

She cocked her head at this oddity.

He was bigger, definitely had more power, and sharper wit than her. Yet he deferred to her as his superior and did not challenge her for higher tier in the pack. She was puzzled by him, and she wanted to understand him more. Being a former Omega, she had been given more time than the others to her own devices and had learned a greater deal by simply listening to the world around her. The others may have their more obvious strengths, but she would always be more perceptive than they would, and understand their world better.

And this stranger was something she wanted to understand.

* * *

Rio looked up as the female chirped at him and began to walk off. Puzzled, he followed her nonetheless to the small stream. He waited as she settled herself in the shade before he did the same. He turned to her and waited patiently for her to speak. As he did, his eyes swept up and down her scales. She had eyes as warm as the earth, and grace attained only by hours of fast hunting. A truly magnificent sight to behold.

He turned as her voice registered in his mind. He was struck by her question. She wanted to know who he was? The sun must have stricken her more than she was letting on, and he told her as much.

Her reply was a prompt smack to his left flank from her tail. It hardly registered to him as pain, but more as a surprise.

* * *

Echo was confused, and only slightly angered by this one. He had the nerve to say she was ill? She had expected that striking him would've been her last act, but yet again he surprised her by jumping away and giving her space. Much like one would to those of a higher tier. He certainly didn't seem to mind his role in this pack as its Omega, and even seemed to exploit it to the fullest. Why though? Why be content to be so low in tier, and why be so confused when asked of their past life?

Puzzles surrounded this one, and she wanted to understand them.

She eased herself closer and made to drink. She turned and chirped out to him again. He seemed shocked, but quietly brought himself closer to her, before settling down to drink.

* * *

Rio was puzzled by this female. She had the air of wisdom given by Life's hardest lessons, yet still had a unique personality that just seemed to make his whole body tingle. He turned as she looked at him before scooting away a bit and bending forward to drink.

He just watched her with gentle eyes for a few more breaths before turning and doing the same. A chance wind shifted, blowing a cooling breeze across the river and he froze as her scent hit his nose hard and fast. He inhaled steadily a few more times, trying to regain himself. But each inhale made that tingle feeling he normally felt in times of distress grow more and more.

* * *

Echo was a mess inside. She was in the shade and drinking, why was her gut still ablaze? She turned to the stranger who was casually lapping from the waters and took in his pure scent straight from the source.

His was earthy, but also smelled of salts. It didn't put him off in her mind, in fact it seemed to draw her closer to him.

She hadn't realized she had done so until she felt her scales brush up against his and feel that strange under current of power that always seemed to ripple through them.

She chirped to him, softer than she had so far and stood up. He was on his feet promptly, his weak shadow easily covering hers as they stood. Echo was still confused by him. Yet this strange one, this Shadow, he had done nothing to earn himself the ire of her. What was the harm in learning from him?

She walked forward, her tail swaying from side to side, mostly oblivious to the effect she was having on the massive male as they set off into the thicket of the woods to finish her patrol of their borders and maybe, just maybe, understand the other better.

* * *

Owen eased himself up from the guardrail of the catwalk as he watched the two prowl into the brush. He didn't know what to think anymore.

After his daily visit with Arnold, he had been devastated. He had already lost one member of his surrogate family, now here he was being told he was going to have to prepare to lose another. For the thousandth time since last week he cursed InGen with all his silent fury.

Then there was this. He knew Rio wasn't wholly accepted yet into the pack, so he thought he wouldn't have to worry about them becoming attached to him. He had hoped they would with time, but after learning Rio's was limited, he stopped praying for that. Now he just prayed he'd be left alone and in peace. Seemed that was an impossibility too. He ran through everything he could think of, but in the end he knew now it would be too late to try and separate Rio from the others.

Needless to say, he was holding out a shred of hope that Arnold and his fellow 'Legion of Geeks,' or LOG as he put it would crack the code to Rio's condition.

Owen had tried to understand what Arnold was saying, but after his eyes began to glaze over, Arnold had tossed a tablet into his lap, and basically instructed him to read it. It was much easier to Owen than he expected.

Essentially Rio's metabolism was running rampant and would eventually overwhelm his body's temperature regulation, or worse still have him starve to death. It explained for his scales and claws constantly shedding, and his growth.

Rio was initially weighed in at just over 300 pounds, and a height of 7 feet 6 inches. He was now 289 pounds, but had a height of 7 feet 11 inches. And that was after two weeks outside of his test tube. Arnold told him, that if by some grace of God they managed to keep him alive to reach his full growth, he'd be hitting 8 feet solid.

Their only hope now was that the shock of him 'hatching,' would in turn shock his metabolism into a temporary grind or even halt it completely for just a little period of time, this of course raised other hazards and risks to Rio's health.

But Owen was also worried about his mental health.

He had already come into the paddock more times than he could count, all at varying hours to soothe him out of his nightmares. Just what had Dr. Wu done to him? What was the end game of this? Sure he fit the puzzle so far.

He was to test if intelligent raptors could be trained, once that was proven the Indominus Rex was made to create a far more effective killing machine than the raptors. But it was just the prototype. Rio was their next phase, he had clearly the same attributes as well as some newer ones that the I-Rex didn't have, along with what appeared to be implants of some kind. But to what end? Why put those implants inside them?

He just ran a tired hand over his face as Barry walked up from behind. He followed Owen's gaze and smiled slightly as he saw Rio trot beside Echo.

"Have you told him yet?"

Owen shook his head as he turned to his friend.

"You know you have to."

Owen remained quiet for a few minutes, before turning back around and looking down at nothing in particular. Barry patted him on the shoulder as he left him alone with his thoughts swirling inside.

* * *

Carly fidgeted nervously as she thumbed the edge of her skirt. Today was it, either she'd sink or swim and work to show the world the Rio she saw.

She looked up as Claire Dearing herself opened the doors and welcomed her inside her office for Carly's interview.


	7. Day 36 Echoes

Rio rumbled to himself as he tapped his claws in anticipation for Alpha Owen to feed him his cut of meat. He perked up as he heard his name.

"Alright Rio, this is for you."

He was salivating as the smell reached his nose, a type of meat that Alpha called beef. He gave it a throw and Rio eagerly munched it midair without so much as giving a leap.

"Eyes up!"

He knew what to do when that command was given and immediately went straighter, then Alpha swung forward with his arm.

"Go!"

He bolted off into the brush, watching as two of the sisters broke off but the Curious One, Echo as Alpha called her, stayed by his side as they raced off separately into the brush. He chittered to her softly as she led the way through their patrol.

He saw in his mind how the other sisters had reacted to her returning with him.

* * *

 _They had finished the patrol, when they began to walk into the ferns where the female's scent was stronger. Rio had stopped short. He didn't feel comfortable going into their territory. Especially after Blue Stripe had all but maimed him that first night. His guide chirped and proceeded forward anyway. He was lost in a fog of smells as he faintly registered his feet following her. Maybe it would be different._

 _They broke out into the fairly lit clearing the pack had claimed as their own while also ensuring they remained hidden. One sister had already begun to settle, but perked up curiously as Rio entered. There was no sign of the Blue Stripe which somewhat settled and alarmed him._

 _Settled that he didn't have to tolerate her, alarmed as to where she might be._

 _Even without the tingle running down his spine, he heard her hiss from his left. When she pounced, he swung his tail hard and surprised her by clipping her jaw. Her ambush ruined, she harmlessly sailed over his shoulder before rolling into the dirt._

 _Blue Stripe looked stunned as did her sisters. Yet before anything could be done, his temper exploded and he rose up and roared at her with all his frustration and his anger. He swung around, and without so much as a backwards glance he stomped off to the territory at the far end that was his alone._

 _He angrily went about setting up his nest by the waters, but stopped as Curious One appeared. He did not feel like yielding to anyone right now, but paused as she bent lower then him and chittered softly._

 _She was asking his permission to build in his territory._

 _He growled out his acceptance and let her be to build her own nest as he went about fixing his after nearly destroying it in his rage. After a time he settled down and moodily plopped his head on the earth. He paused as scales met his flank. He turned softly and saw her settling into her own nest beside him. He trilled at her to please think of what she was doing._

 _He would never be accepted in her world, and he did not want to burden her with his._

 _She snorted at him and chittered that she was still a tier higher than he, and she would stay with him to help judge him. Blue Stripe didn't want him, the other sister was as curious as she but was having problems swaying Blue Stripe. Curious One was the deciding voice. Her choice would close any further talks of him and the pack._

 _That decided, she settled into her new nest beside him._

 _He just stared at her dumbfounded, before grunting and settling in to rest himself._

* * *

Rio huffed as he felt her nudge his hide to get him moving. Echo was hot and she wanted to drink. Rio only chittered for her to go ahead as he eyed the place beyond the gates again, and felt his mind begin to work. He wanted to explore again, and find a sanctuary all on his own.

* * *

Owen sighed as he walked along the catwalks. There had been so much he had been pushing off this week. Rio's health, mingling with the giant raptor and ensuring his well being while in the pack-

An earsplitting screech of static broke through the air as he descended the steps.

And fetching his damned radio from a pit of Velociraptors. He sighed again as he stepped down. He slowly turned, feeling the hairs on his neck stand up. A sensation he normally expected when around Rio.

Looking but not seeing anything amiss and the gate closed he almost turned around. Almost.

"Olly Olly Oxen free!"

He yelled out. He had taught Rio to show himself if he ever heard that particular phrase, after spooking him at the press conference. When nothing happened Owen slowly turned and made his way to the office thinking over ideas to get the screeching device out all the while not completely shaking the feeling that he was being watched.

* * *

Rio ran unhindered through the jungles, tasting the winds and enjoying the thrill of movement. He paused as he paused as a scent reached him that him gradually slowing down to a brisk trot. He cocked his head as he caught the air again. He turned in the direction of it and began to track it. The smell tickled at his memory, but it was also mixed with a huge amount of caution. He suppressed his latter feeling in favor of the first.

He stopped at a tall thing. It had to be made by Alpha's kind. Why else would something so odd be out here? He walked up cautiously and sniffed at it. Backing away at the feel of power humming through it. He growled softly at this hot barrier. He paced a bit back and forth before just simply settling under a nearby tree. He had to get to the other side and track the smell. He stopped as he felt a slight shake, turning he cocked his head as several flyers were startled from their perch and flew away in panicked fright. He turned as the shaking grew and grew. He wanted to flee, but as the rumbling got closer so too did the scent he was tracking.

* * *

Carly sighed as she popped her neck while she made her way to gather the last report Claire needed from Control.

She was feeling very proud of herself, in the last week she had earned Miss Dearing's respect and trust by showing herself for what she was; a hard worker, with a good deal of patience and resiliency.

Her mind flew back to that interview she had barely a week ago.

* * *

 _Carly had been brought inside and had made it through the interview with what sounded like great comments from her school, but of course was harped on slightly by Immersion News. She knew it would come but the severity was lessened by her Uncle. Then there was the whole news program, which Miss Dearing had on her computer and had turned to face her. Carly almost immediately grabbed the screen and turned it back around as she got to her feet, feeling her temper flare like it had when she'd yelled at Glasser._

 _"I did not write that load of lies! Even if I had, I know the truth, otherwise I wouldn't be here!"_

 _She managed to exhale quietly before realizing where she was and why. She stepped back and straightened herself._

 _Miss Dearing for all intents and purposes wore a mask of cold business as her eyes tracked Carly's movements._

 _Carly just gently patted her sides._

 _"Sorry to disturb you Miss Dearing, and thank you for seeing me, but I know what I wrote about. The thing they're talking about is not the dinosaur I met. He's not Rio."_

 _She turned and made to walk out the door, before Claire's voice cut through the air._

 _"You had better sit down Miss Wheeler."_

 _She had just reached out for the handle, but turned as she saw that same cold mask meet her. She grimaced but knew she had spoken out in the office of her prospective employer and that wasn't something she could get away with._

 _She glumly walked back to her seat, but schooled herself to look stronger than how she must look. She sat nice and straight as Claire met her dead in the eye._

 _Then she smiled._

 _"This is exactly what I wanted to hear, but forget about applying anywhere else Miss Wheeler."_

 _Claire spoke while she reached across her desk, as Carly fought to close her mouth._

 _"I know what I want, and what I want is you here."_

 _She handed her a packet that read in bold lettering: **Employee Introduction**._

 _"Welcome to Jurassic World."_

* * *

Carly walked out into the dim room happy as can be, waving to everyone who smiled and returned the gesture. To all of the people close to the inner portions of the park Carly was well known and had become well respected in the last few days. She was quickly nick named the Jurassic Spirit, which she embraced with enthusiasm. Compared to her last office given name, this one was welcome.

She smiled as she stopped by Vivian and Lowery's desks. She heard a new intern would be arriving soon. She could hardly wait to meet them as they went through their training phase.

She was just about to drop off Lowery's favorite soda and mention that the tab he was running was now officially topped, when a sensor suddenly began blaring.

Everyone looked up in surprise.

"Looks like the Queen is on the move and fast too."

Carly looked at the person down in front before turning to the head techs in front of her.

"They mean the T-Rex."

Vivian explained to her confused friend as they began to work on their computers.

"Ah."

Was all Carly was able to say as they mapped out where the Queen was going. Carly didn't know what else to do, she stepped back and let Control take over as she drank from Lowery's soda. He wouldn't mind.

Someone saw where exactly she was going and brought up the camera nearest to that portion of fence line.

Carly all but spluttered as a familiar black creature came into focus.

"Isn't that-"

Lowery was cut off as his soda was pushed into his hands. He looked up at Carly but was cut off as she quickly spoke.

"Yesitis,here'syoursoda,guysaidyourtabisfull,bye."

Lowery was still trying to process the first part of that sentence as Carly vacated the room to the stairs and Claire's office.

Lowery sighed as he resumed monitoring the computer, before bending over to take a sip of his drink.

He leaned back as he held up the empty cup.

* * *

Rio hunkered close to the ground and disappeared as the creature moving towards him stopped. He scanned the trees and was just about to dismiss the rumbling as something else, but stopped as he zeroed in on the wary golden eye of a giant.

Rio was in shock, never before had he seen another that was so large. He forgot himself and saw that now two eyes were fixed on him, as he realized he'd come out from hiding. This huge one seemed to glare t him furiously all while hiding what it truly looked like from his view.

It bellowed out to him in a commanding roar, and he actually forgot himself when he bellied up and roared back. It wasn't as loud or commanding, but it still did the job of stunning the giant on the opposite side of the structure.

* * *

She had been alive for a long time and knew what a pack hunter was by smell alone, but when this one roared back at her she found herself examining this one closer. He was unlike pack hunters, this one though small seemed to have more fire than they did. Fire befitting her kind. She sniffed again after the initial shock of this one roaring back at her, and her understanding it, wore off. The smell was like pack hunters, perhaps from spending time with them or being in their territory, but his demeanor, his voice all cried out to her as her blood.

She had been alive for a long time, and she knew she'd eventually fall into that endless sleep all embraced sooner or later depending on their standing as Prey or Predator. She had longed to pass on a piece of her legacy, but there was none to pass this onto. Now it would seem there might be.

She softly huffed at this small one and wanted to be closer to him now.

* * *

Rio had no idea what this Elder One wanted but he knew something was amiss when she began to look around the structure, when it suddenly made sense to him.

She wanted to meet him without anything between them.

He had to pause and think that through, carefully. He was Pack, but he understood this one. Did he belong with her?

He wanted answers. Thinking clearly he turned and saw a tree that cleared the structure and dropped off on the other side.

* * *

Claire had just arrived in control with Carly hot on her heels as she demanded a situation report from her staff, while also calling for Owen. Carly just stood still as she watched Rio jump almost ten feet to the lowest branches of a nearby tree, and then began climbing.

Carly actually blinked twice to make sure she was seeing this right. Rio was climbing. A tree. As soon as he reached the upper most branches, he quite nimbly walked across and dropped down into the T-Rex Enclosure.

Carly thought she was about to have a heart attack. Rio, was in the T-Rex Enclosure. Even though it was a small miracle he had survived the drop, the resident of said enclosure was not five feet away from him. Everyone held their breath as the Queen bent down to meet this intruder.

* * *

Rio looked up at this Elder One, and rumbled softly at her.

She in turn was pleased to see this one had a swift mind, perhaps that was how he survived so long in pack territory. She studied him more and growled softly at this one, he seemed sturdy enough and knew how to use his surroundings to his advantage. But as a hunter, she had yet to see. She blew more air on his face and turned to the trails that led to food. She'd see what she needed to improve in this hatchling, and then begin rearing him properly.

Rio roared softly in jubilation as he followed the Elder down the worn trail, promising a hunt.

* * *

Carly looked around at everyone else. They all had the same looks of stunned shock and surprise in their faces. She faintly heard someone calling Claire's name. Gradually that became louder and louder, until finally the voice was crisp and clear.

"CLAIRE!?"

Everyone jerked to the radio in their boss's hands. A very agitated Owen sounded again from the other end.

"Claire, what is going on, we've got a problem of our own here."

Claire for the first time in her life looked nervous as she hit the button on the radio.

"By any chance does it have to do with Rio?"

She asked in a calm, quiet voice. Owen immediately jumped with a reply.

"What happened?"

Claire just regained herself as she snorted at the camera in disbelief. Everyone looked back then. Claire Dearing had just snorted!?

"Rio just got adopted by our Queen T-Rex."


	8. Day 44 Waking up

Wu furiously stormed past another pasty skinned intern as he approached the only one foolish enough to bumble into his lab; Eli Mills.

"Dr. Wu."

He addressed with a snobbish nod of his head while cleaning his glasses. Oh how he wished they'd break.

"How is our new asset?"

As if to answer his question a furious bellow sounded out from the bowels of the lab. Wu turned from the noise not even paying the interns scattering away from the sound, any mind as he locked gazes with the insufferable fool who thought he could snap his fingers and make a brand new creature.

"That well I see."

He murmured as he licked his lips nervously. Wu narrowed his eyes before deciding to add on to the obvious fire under his shoes.

"It has shown more signs of rapid deterioration, and we're not even sure it'll reach full maturity."

He let that stew for a bit as Mills looked down on his pair of $500 shoes. How did he know that? Mills had been rather loud in disclosing what he spent his employer's vast fortune on.

Wu grinned quietly. Judging from the way he was nervously tapping his most expensive shoes, that vast fortune wasn't as vast as he perceived.

"What can we do to fix this?"

Wu laughed at the absurdity of this buffoon.

"Are you mad?"

He breathed after he got air back in his lungs. Truly how Mr. Lockwood chose this trash to guide his fortunes into the future was beyond him. He schooled his features before attempting to educate the fool on what he had made.

"This cannot be fixed, we're too far along to even attempt any form of transplant or transfusion. The best we would need is to remove its failing organs and replace them."

Mills snorted.

"And don't tell me; we can't do that."

* * *

He strode past the Doctor and went even further into the labs, stopping at the glass and leaning his head against it. On the other side, heavily sedated sat the most expensive future investment of his life, the Indoraptor. He had to snort and shake his head as he stared at the rapidly shedding scales and spots of red along its hide. Damned thing. That was his future. He turned at the sight of the smug Doctor.

"There is another possibility."

Mills wheeled around completely, now giving his full undivided attention.

"Why didn't you say that before?"

He all but fell forward as he chased after Wu, who tapped something on a console and brought up a video that had been going viral as of late. It showed R-10, a one of a kind prototype dinosaur being comforted by none other than Owen Grady. The man who had proven these animals could follow orders to a 'T.'

"Why am I looking at this?"

Wu snorted as though the answer was plainly obvious, before elaborating.

"R-10 may be the answer to all of our problems. I originally designed it and the first Indoraptor pack to see if we could create them smaller and en masse. When we succeeded in that venture, we moved forward and began to see what we could do to perfect them."

Wu brought up a different image of R-10, an x-ray from the looks of it. He noticed several blocks along the animal's spine.

"We looked at parts that could be worn and torn due to damage and when we couldn't fix it organically, we thought mechanically."

Mills froze as the applications of that sort of science struck him dumb. Wu had taken an already perfect hunter, and given it weapons beyond the realm of nature.

How mad was this plan?

"What happened?"

Wu turned to him after bringing up the image of R-10 being cuddled again.

"They all perished from various implants. All that is, except R-10."

He zoomed in on the creature.

"We may not be able to save our current prototype, but with this one, we won't have to. With R-10's structure, we could create a more sturdier creature than ever thought or dreamed of. One we could actually augment with bio components. And I'm not even to the best part yet."

Mills turned down to him, like a kid waking up on Christmas.

"There's more?"

Wu for the first time since his intrusion, smiled genuinely. Finally he was getting somewhere.

"So much more."

He pulled up several clips that one of their hackers had been able to attain of R-10 and another of Mr. Grady's raptors displaying obvious courting behaviors, another showing R-10 being accepted by the park's resident T-Rex, the following hunt he had done without so much as being seen, as well as the now famous press conference coverage of Jurassic World's seldom seen mystery creature.

"R-10, is not only able to be augmented, but he is capable of reproduction, and it would seem one of Mr. Grady's animals is displaying interest in him."

Mills looked at the zoomed in clip as his mind woke up to all the possibilities of this, even as Wu's concerns became voiced to him.

"Though not the animal I would prefer."

Mills turned back to him as he tapped away on his iPad.

"According to Mr. Grady's research, this is the animal that would make the ideal paternal figure."

He tapped once more and brought up another raptor with a vibrant blue stripe running down her length.

"If we could somehow capture these animals, we may not have to worry about spending a dime creating them anymore. We need R-10 for its body traits, which could make our asset strong. Now combine that with that particular raptor's DNA, and we could have a much more refined creature than what we have now."

Mills licked his lips as he weighed the pros and cons for what he was planning.

"Have all techs cease treating our current prototype and begin prepping for those three raptors."

Wu smiled, even once and a while out of the mouth of babes and fools came something intelligent. He turned and began tapping out the necessary commands to cease tending to the prototype, when Mills stopped him.

"Doctor. Just one question; What if R-10 has already bred?"

Wu simply turned to him as he finished sending the orders to move the now defunct reject to storage.

"Spare parts if we need them."

He said dismissively as he turned back to issue his verbal instructions.

* * *

Rio stirred with a gaping yawn as he shook off the fatigue and trotted forward. He had long since left Old Mother's territory and had been free to roam around as he saw fit.

He had pleased the elder tremendously by hunting and killing the meat easily, and without being seen. She had told him that he was welcome to stay, and to be cautious as he traversed the lands. He sensed her worry for his welfare and nuzzled her in comfort before bolting off to sleep by himself.

As much as he wanted to nest with his new mother, he still had much to sort through in his mind.

He had so many questions about the world and if Alpha Owen wasn't going to tell it to him, then he was going to find them for himself. Pack was pack, and that meant they didn't keep secrets from each other. He stopped as he heard a whistle and click that he'd almost forgotten about. He turned, but another sound caught his attention. Thinking back to how Old Mother had told him of blending in before making the kill, he lowered his belly to the earth and cloaked his scales in leaves.

* * *

Lewis King bit his lip as he looked at the small baby Triceratops. Ever since the I-Rex incident his babies had been getting spooked by any loud noise. Claire had asked if he needed more time to get the group settled, right now he was beginning to regret saying 'no.'

Everything had been going well so far, but he kept pacing around the youngsters, dino and human alike, as he expected the worst but held out a small almost non-existent sliver of hope for the best. Until tomorrow and then it began all over again.

Maybe they were getting better...

A lone seagull flew overhead, its shadow on the ground big enough to be a Pterosaurs. That was enough for the young Triceratops who bucked and bellowed in utter fear.

Then again...

Lewis did his best to grab as many kids as he could, all while trying to herd the young away from the parents getting their children out of harms way.

"MY BABY!"

Lewis turned just in time to see a little girl about to be trampled by one of the older juveniles. It was too far away, he couldn't make it in time.

That's when things got...strange.

A pile of leaves suddenly flicked out and toppled the Triceratops, while another pile coiled almost protectively around the tiny body.

Lewis calmly put the squirming child in his arms down, as he first made sure the group of Triceratops wasn't going to cause any problems, before slowly walking up to the pile of leaves. The closer he got however, the more he realized they weren't leaves. They were scales. This could only mean one thing.

"Rio?!"

As if he'd said the magic word, the raptor's scales resumed their normal color and the head looked up at him, before turning to the child he was currently hugging close to his heartbeat.

The evident shock was enough to silence the whole place. Lewis didn't think it was possible but now he felt if he truly dropped a pin, he could hear it plain as day.

* * *

Slowly he uncoiled from around the tiny Alpha creature that would've been squashed by the horned one and began retreating into the jungles again, but stopped as the tiny little female walked up to him.

"MADELLAINE!"

An elder female screeched as she pushed her way forward, causing Rio to duck down and sink back further into the jungles. He began calling out to Alpha, or Elder Mother. He wanted to go home, he just wanted to go home. He froze again as gentle hands rubbed against his side. He looked down at this tiny Alpha creature, and his curiosity won out over his choking fear. She wasn't big like Alpha, maybe a hatchling? He bent forward and snuffed her hair. She squealed and lightly bopped him on the snout.

He snorted and looked at her, chittering softly while rubbing his abused snout. Yes this was a hatchling alright. He looked up as the older female's shadow fell over them. She smelled so fearful of him that he wanted to bolt, but he was glued to the spot as the blonde haired hatchling gently pulled him forward while rubbing his face.

Slowly, he walked forward.

He chittered at the feeling of a pat on his other flank and turned to catch the familiar scent of Alpha Owen. He was here! Rio coiled around him and purred happily, as he felt him stroke that wonderful spot between his shoulders. He turned as two hands softly pressed into his side, one small and calm the other large and nervous. He huffed softly at the tiny female and her mother before nuzzling more into Alpha Owen.

There was much to talk about, but for now he just wanted to savor the touches of this new world he woke up in. A world of acceptance.


	9. Day 55 Games

Kris stretched back in his chair as he rubbed his eyes tiredly while he chewed through his sixth piece of Extra Gum. Damn was he bored as hell. The 'Ad' had sounded appealing to him. Smash & Grab, no casualties, high-risk, big reward. He didn't expect to be sitting here for four hours in what had to be the starkest room he'd been in. And he had seen his share of stark rooms.

He popped his neck and knuckles as the door opened and fixed his blue-green eyes to the door as one of the oldest men in the business walked in; Ken Wheatley.

"Kid."

He huffed in greeting as he took the chair opposite him and sat down with a thick folder between them. Kris ran a hand through his light brown hair, as Wheatley began reading.

"Kristian Athans, Born October 5th of 89. No family, except one sister aged 22 in Patras, currently attending Culinary school right here in the U.S."

Wheatley gave him a measuring look to see if he had rocked this kid's boat, but true to his street cred, the guy just stared back at him chewing his gum evenly.

"Enlisted in the First Infantry Division, at 19. Applied and was trained in the 1st Raider/Paratrooper Brigade, transferred to the Zeta Amphibious Raider Squadron, specializing in sniper tactics."

Wheatley set the dossier aside, and returned his gaze to him.

"I could go on, but what's the point? I read your last mission Major. Well, what wasn't blackened out."

Kris kept chewing as he looked at him.

"Last mission would've gone off without a hitch if you'd just listened to your superior."

Kris spat out his gum across the room as he leaned forward, keeping his tone and face level even as his temper flared along with his accent.

"If I had listened to that **ηλίθιος ένας** , my team would've died."

Wheatley grinned slightly, seems he finally got 'The Wall,' to show his face after all. He leaned back before things got nasty.

"I agree Major, which is why you're here now isn't it? Not many mercenary jobs around that offer this kind of pay?"

Kris sat back, enough beating around the bush. What was the job?

"What is the job, there weren't that many details in the ad?"

Wheatley smiled again, he knew he made the right call extending this job to him. No questions except which ones were important; the pay, and the job.

"Ever been to Jurassic World?"

He asked as he got up and gestured to the door.

* * *

"Alright boys and girls, this is what we are going for."

Wheatley and the other five turned to see what this target was and why they were being sent to grab it from a resort.

"You're shitting me."

Kris turned as an African female's voice cut the silence that had settled over the room. Kris had to agree, he turned back to the screen as he took in the target. It was Jurassic World's newest addition; a genetically enhanced raptor named Rio.

"This ladies and gentlemen, is Rio, actual name R-10. An Indoraptor. He represents a significant investment to our employer, and he wants it and two other raptors caught and brought here."

This time it was an Englishman that spoke up.

"Here to the mainland?"

Wheatley nodded as he tapped the laptop and another slide came up. Kris leaned forward, what in the hell was this?

"This is no ordinary animal. It's been enhanced both genetically and mechanically. It can create low EMP bursts to disrupt even the hardest radio comms, it can hack into anything without a firewall surrounding it, its bones are encased in a titanium alloy, it can camouflage and hide from thermal imagery. On top of all its other natural tools."

Someone in front of him snorted.

"Sounds like we're hunting the ultimate predator."

Wheatley turned and raised a brow.

"The job is simple; get in, get it, and the other two, get paid. You'll be given high power tranquilizers, and a special device that feeds directly into one of its implants, you can use it to lure it and knock it out. Easy capture. Anyone sees you, you won't exist long. Just go in and don't pose a threat unless you have to."

Kris turned as he popped another piece of gum in his mouth.

"We're assassins. Isn't posing a threat kinda the point?"

There were more than a few laughs in the room, before Wheatley quieted them.

"I'm glad you see it that way Major, especially since you're the one in charge of this little scout troop."

Kris nearly swallowed his gum in shock, as someone slapped him on the back.

" **Τι**?"

Wheatley turned and headed out the door.

"Load up. You'll be flown out ten miles from shore and swim in tonight. Happy hunting boys and girls, let the games begin."

* * *

Lucille Bourseiller couldn't believe where she was. After months of intense begging she'd finally convinced her _Père_ to let her visit her _Tante_ , who had the most awesome job ever; a handler at Jurassic World.

She tried to keep from spinning her head around as much as a 16 year old could try. She was so busy taking in all the sights, she almost ran into a digital ad, until it spoke and had her freezing as she came eye to eye with a fearsome looking animal. She jumped back before a handsome older _Américain_ appeared.

"Can you find Rio?"

He asked her before continuing.

"Rio is Jurassic World's newest dinosaur. He loves to sneak around the park and play hide n' seek. If you think you see him, don't panic."

His image fixed her with a hard yet soft gaze as he told her this.

"Rio doesn't mean anyone any harm, just call out 'Olly Olly Oxen free,' and he'll appear."

The moment he said it the animal, whom she guessed to be Rio, appeared wrapped around him like a big cat. The man smiled as he scratched at a spot between Rio's shoulders.

"Welcome to Jurassic World, and keep an eye out, you never know where Rio might be."

Her jaw dropped as the dinosaur vanished again. She snapped out of it as the ad began playing again. Hide n' Seek with a dinosaur? _Génial_! She had a feeling she would love her stay here.

* * *

Rio stirred from his nap, as he stretched and let his back relax. He was currently playing his favorite game of Seek. It was fun, especially when the hatchlings would find him. Their hands were so soft on his scales, and eased his aches. He sighed quietly as dark thoughts threatened to choke out his mood.

Alpha had told him that he was dying very soon and there wasn't anything they could do for him...yet. Alpha Owen had stressed that to him every chance he had. He knew Rio was sick, but he wasn't going to abandon him. Rio personally thought that was foolish. Any other Alpha wouldn't have thought twice about abandoning an ailing member who was beyond help.

But Alpha Owen wasn't like any other Alpha. He had actually arranged it with Alpha Claire to let him roam the park freely and play Seek. Provided he was good with his hiding. He could visit Elder Mother more now and was happy to have her for what little life he had left. The same with Curious One.

She hadn't been happy that he frequently left at first, but when he began bringing back tasty morsels to her, she forgave him. He still had an intense burning in his gut around her which he could never pin down. Perhaps he could ask Alpha Owen about this later?

He settled into the bleachers surrounding the lagoon where Massive One ate her fill in front of Alpha's kind. He still didn't understand why so many wanted to see them, but he did understand that so long as more of Alpha's kind came, the more food they brought too. Elder Mother had taught him that.

He stirred as a young female sat beside him, not that she noticed. Rio sniffed cautiously. She had that yummy, puffy treat Alpha called Popcorn! He slowly crept forward as she fixed her eyes on the older female before waving at her happily. The female returned the gesture, before turning her attention to the filling crowd and began to speak. Rio paid her no heed as he cautiously poked the bag the young one had, and curled his tongue around one of the soft salty snacks.

* * *

Lucille was ecstatic. Not only had she gotten good seats close to her _Tante_ , she got to see her favorite dinosaur; the Mosasaurus. She paid utmost attention as she talked about the Mosasaurus who was currently having a giant Great White wheeled out to her. She was on her feet and gave a yell as the big beast clamped down and cut it in half like it was an _éclair_. She was smiling broadly as she watched the Mosasaurus swim off, finishing its snack.

She made to stamp her foot and jump up, to give a hoot of joy at seeing something so amazing. Instead of the floor however, she stamped on something warm and hard. Which was quickly followed by a loud bellow.

* * *

Rio was immediately diving away from the bleachers after the female slammed her foot down hard on his tail tip. That hurt! He hissed softly as he waved it back and forth trying to get a sense of feeling back into it. He stopped as the small female approached him.

* * *

Lucille was beyond nervous as she slowly approached Rio. She hadn't meant to stamp on his tail, that had to hurt. She brought her bag of popcorn with her as she got closer to him.

" _Je suis tellement désolé_ Rio."

She said softly to him, before mentally slapping herself and switching to English.

"Sorry Rio, I'm really sorry."

She hoped he understood her. She held her breath as Rio got up. He had to be the biggest thing she'd ever seen, and such beautiful eyes too! _Fantastique_!  
He bent low to her eye level and huffed softly at her. She couldn't help but laugh as his hot breath tickled her nose, along with the faint scent of...popcorn?

She looked at her bag and saw a hole at the bottom. She thought she'd been given a smaller bag! Rio had been sneaking away with her snack!

She turned and made to snap at him, but found she couldn't. Looking at something so magnificent, and sneaking a snack from her like she had when she was younger had her smiling up at him and the memories he brought back.

"You could just ask if you wanted to share."

She huffed as she held up the bag. She let out a squeak as Rio grabbed the bag and gulped it.

"Hey!"

In spite of herself she laughed.

"You are amazing Rio."

She laughed as she scratched at the same place the man had in the ad.

* * *

Rio chittered happily as the young female scratched at his favorite place. Her words had him thinking, she had called him amazing. That's when he realized why Alpha's kind came here. They came here to remember that their world wasn't so constrained, that there were things in their world that were far beyond their power, and always would be. They came here to be humbled.

He crooned happily and gave the female a happy lick, as she squealed in protest. Rio didn't care, he didn't have long to live, so why not live it? And live it knowing his purpose now. He saw the second bag of popcorn in the female's other hand, and had a plan. Alpha had recently shown him a game called Tag.

* * *

Lucille was laughing outright as Rio gave her another lick. What did she say to get him so happy? Then she lifted her hands to wipe her face and paused. Where was her other bag of popcorn?

She turned as Rio chirped at her. No way...

"Rio..."

She rumbled in a tone her _Père_ always used whenever she was up to something, and gawked at him, more particularly his left clawed hand. She narrowed her eyes at him. He didn't seem to want to eat it, but from the way his tail was wagging, she had a sinking feeling and her right foot began tapping.

"Rio..."

She growled again.

And he bolted straight out the side door.

" _Oh non!_ "

And she raced after the dinosaur, all for $3.50. This game was so on.

"RIO, COME BACK HERE!"

She could've sworn the raptor was laughing as she pursued him.


	10. Day 65 Path to Hell

Kris tiredly checked his watch.

6:09 AM.

He groaned as he leaned back in the cheap bed that he and the others had to bunk in while they waited out the boredom in Garza. It wasn't exactly the Hawaii accommodations he'd had once, but it was comfortable. Nothing had been going right for them so far, so being able to sleep was a blessing.

What was supposed to have been a simple smash and grab had been dragged out into a waiting game. They had to wait for a storm to cover their insertion onto the island from there, they would have 20 minutes to get the raptors and get the hell out of there.

It would've been longer but their shadowy benefactor was...demanding to say the least. Idiot, they couldn't go any faster. He sighed as he got up and walked over to the open window. The radio in the room tuned to the local weather station. The biggest thing that would cover them was a tropical storm, and as it so happened there was one such storm currently brewing just off shore. They had arrived at this time for the storms, but had just missed one a week or so ago.

He stilled as he felt arms around his middle and soft, yet toned skin pressed up against his back. He looked over at Bedu Nyantah, one of his fellow mercenaries assigned to him for this job. She was a skilled huntress hailing from the Ivory Coast, and made a name of her own by tracking and trapping anyone, or anything.

When she had casually suggested they bide their time with a night together to maintain their cover as just a group of tourists, he had almost said no. Kris was not one to mix business with pleasure. Though after a powerful argument with her mouth and hands, he'd given in to it. That was a week ago though. She still stayed in his room, and when asked why, she'd only say that it was because; "He was the best she had in her bed."

Between the two of them though, he knew they were getting closer. A risky gamble considering their line of work. He still knew to keep both his eyes open on her, if offered enough they knew they'd kill the other, it was the nature of their work after all.

He turned as she began tracing the tattoo spanning his shoulders of Atlas holding the heavens high in his hands. That was their unspoken sign of wanting attention; she'd trace his various tattoos, he'd kiss her nearly invisible freckles.

So she was feeling wanton this morning?

He turned, taking her face into his hands as her dark eyes bore into his. He gently ran his hand through her short kept dreads as she pressed her chest closer into his. He could almost count all the freckles dotting her breasts and chest as he bent to capture her mouth.

They both turned up as the radio crackled with a warning of the tropical storm hitting Garza's port and canceling any and all ferries to and from Jurassic World.

"Time?"

She hummed in a thick honey voice.

"Time."

He rumbled as he turned.

* * *

Rio growled as he trudged along the paths that led to Elder Mother's territory. He groaned pitifully at the throbbing pain behind his eyes. Alpha Owen had taken him to be examined after he'd been found by a particularly persistent hatchling. But instead of being his usual prankster self, he'd hissed in pain, and rubbed his head along the cooler ground as though that would ease the burning inside.

From what Rio understood and the pained expressions crossing Alpha's face as the one with red fur spoke to him, it wasn't good.

Alpha Owen had rubbed him wonderfully before helping him to Elder Mother's home. He stopped at the edge of her territory and watched him keenly as he staggered off into the trees. Alpha knew that pack stayed together no matter what, yet he also knew better than to blindly blunder into a dominant predator's territory.

Alp- Owen was a good Alpha.

He roared out into the jungles as he groggily cleared his head. He heard the gentle reply and adjusted his route as best he could. His hackles raised and flexed as he sensed the winds shift and the sharp taste of salt laced his tongue.

He growled darkly, of course there was to be a storm today of all days.

Rio sighed as his gait became more sure and straight, and the pain ebbed away slowly. Though he knew, and Alpha knew this was just the beginning, he refused to simply lay down and die.

He growled and pushed away his darker thoughts in favor of the lighter moments that now filled his mind. Playing Seek and Tag with the hatchlings, learning from Alpha Owen, spending time with Curious One and Elder Mother. He purred softly to himself as he followed a fresh scent trail.

* * *

She turned as her young came home to her. He looked ill, and sniffed him as he rumbled greetings to her. She recognized the growing sickness in his bones, but she also still smelled that fire in him as well.

Her fire. Now it was their fire, shared between two separate beings of time. One meant to have long since vanished from the living world, the other meant to have never existed at all. But here they were; alive, and fighting to survive.

An instinct ingrained into all life; the instinct to fight and remain. The Small Ones had long lost this sense of fighting to survive until the next dawn. Yet she and now her Young One still retained this fire to resist and remain upon this plane of life, and to simply live life the best they could.

She turned at the gathering clouds and rumbled as the first fat drops pattered along her snout. She turned down as her Young One curled under her massive legs. She crooned at him in humor, to which he lightly bumped his snout against her larger one. So often he proved himself to be growing up into a male any mother would be proud of, yet it was these tiny moments that made her life and her own instinct to remain that much more powerful.

Instinct was powerful on its own, but if finely mixed with strong emotions it became something more. It became the reason to fight on. To survive on. To live on. She nuzzled his side lovingly as they trekked to her nest.

This Young One had been in her life only a short time, and already he had become perhaps one of the most singly important pieces of it. As they settled down to weather the storm, she rumbled softly to him as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

She swore then and there, that as his mother, she would protect him regardless of his illness. He would survive.

She had no doubts about that.

* * *

Kris slowly surfaced and gestured to Butz Rauch to get the drone in the air. He did as soon as he was told and went about the setup of their temporary rendezvous point as the other 4 began to move into the jungle off the beach. Butz would keep them invisible to sensors as well as alert them if they hit any hostile dinosaurs.

It was him, Bedu, Andrew Walker their walking ammo dump, and Ige Rei as their on site over watch. With Butz covering them as secondary over watch, navigator, hacker, and just overall tech expert. Kris took a deep breath as Butz's drone began leading them out into what would either be a big payday, or a hellish experience that would kill them all.

Kris just tried to suppress the mounting dread he felt as he had Ige go up into the trees and maintain watch from there while directing Bedu to take point. He covered their rear as Andrew kept his gun trained to either side as they trekked on.


	11. Day 79 Forms of Love

Carly huffed as she nervously paced the room for the eighth time that evening as Claire walked out from the bathroom after touching up her already flawless makeup for their double date tonight.

After the whole Press conference fiasco and Rio being made public knowledge to the world, she and Owen had seldom any time to go out together like they planned after everyone had been evacuated. Finally after much twisting of metaphorical and literal arms, they had agreed to go out tonight.

On the condition Claire's new Secretary joined them as well.

Owen hadn't at first objected to it, until Carly walked up with Claire one afternoon at the Raptor paddock. He almost called the whole thing off until Carly went right up to him and nailed him a hard enough blow in the gut to wind him. After several minutes of yelling later, everything had been straightened out between the two.

Rio was over the moon happy. He recognized the soft voice and genuine kindness and curiosity that linked them together like no other pair. He was more than happy to see this one again.

Owen was beyond stupefied as this small woman, who could not only wind him mind you, but also walk unafraid towards a nearly 8 foot tall raptor and have him on his back, scratching his belly like a dog in almost three minutes.

After that, it all fell into place. Claire eased herself into a chair as she watched Carly pace. The poor girl looked close to having a meltdown. Figuring action was the best course, Claire got up and eased Carly down into a chair as she redid her ponytail.

"Just relax Carly."

The snort that met her ears told her this would take a minute which was a good thing since the boys wouldn't be here for another hour.

"What has gotten into you to make you so nervous?"

Carly's eyes widened as she recalled exactly why she was terrified.

"Remember when the boat of new employees arrived and I was making sure everyone was settled in?"

Claire nodded as she kept her focus on tying the hair into a nice braid.

"It was just after six o'clock that evening when I was showing the last gentleman to his room and trying to ignore his persistent advances. I had gotten to his door and was just about to punch him, like I did with Mr. Grady, when lo and behold the door opens."

Claire froze midway as she took in what was said.

"Firstly; you tell me about the employees with the flirting attitude. Secondly; you don't get to go around clobbering any one, you want to."

She finished tying as she dropped her voice to a dark grumble.

"Until I can get my hands on them."

Carly giggled slightly but stopped at the pointed tug on her head.

"Continue."

Carly bit her lip and schooled her looks as she remembered the rest of that day.

"Well, he introduced himself, we talked a bit, he gave me his number and told me to text him after I got home and he closed the door."

Claire raised a brow at her. That didn't exactly sound like something to get ruffled about, in fact it sounded rather forward and rude. Until Carly spoke up again as she toyed with the hem of her shirt she choose for that evening.

"He did just come out from the shower after all."

Claire couldn't help but laugh, which was soon joined by Carly, as her nerves finally eased.

* * *

Owen straightened out his shirt as he made his way to Claire's apartment. He felt slightly dressed but not overly done at least. He'd made a point to shower and have clean clothes this round. They had all agreed on a casual date; Himself, Claire, her iron fisted secretary Carly, and Carly's first crush.

From what he had gathered, Carly wasn't exactly one that needed to work hard to attract anyone she wanted. Nature had seen to that for her. It must have been part of the reason she referred to this man she was bringing in a dreamy fashion. He had helped her out and hadn't made any advancement on her in return.

As he cleared the last step to Claire's floor, he caught sight of the mystery man himself. He could see why she was smitten with him when he turned to see who had come up.

Tan, sandy hair, with blue-green eyes to match? What a Cali boy.

He flashed him a quick grin and held his hand out.

"So you're the other guy that got talked into this. Nice to know I won't be going in alone. Owen Grady."

He seemed hesitant at first, but cracked a small grin himself and gave him a solid gripped handshake in return.

"I got your back man. Lee Evers."

Owen smiled. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. They both turned as their respective dates walked outside.

"Wow."

Was all Owen seemed able to get out his mouth. He had made a last minute shopping trip and put more effort into this with some decent tennis shoes, a pair of crème colored Dockers pants and a sky-blue button down with a white undershirt. Lee had copied his formula almost if his attire was anything to go by.

But looking at Claire then Carly, he was floored. Claire had just a light dusting of blush on her cheeks, with a casual dress, while Carly was more conservative but still looked dazzling in her own way. How did women manage that magic?

He felt an elbow in his left side, and he responded by pushing Lee forward to his date while he walked to Claire.

"You look stunning if you don't mind me saying so."

Claire's blush darkened a tad as she and Owen walked behind the two youngsters ahead of them.

* * *

Rio huffed as he returned to the nest through one of the countless ways he'd discovered to slip in and out unseen. He'd been running about all day and was looking forward to the peace he found in the walls of the nest.

He had just stopped by the waters to drink when a familiar warmth radiated up his nostrils. He turned and purred to Curious One as she stepped out from the shadows where their nests were.

She chittered greetings to him and settled beside him to drink as well.

Rio froze and felt his mind whirl as her scales brushed his again for the thousandth time. Just like that the fire in his belly burned again, and it seemed he couldn't ignore it this time.

* * *

Echo paused as Shadow nudged her. She at first dismissed it until, he nudged near the base of her tail. She turned and hissed at him. But stopped as his eyes met hers and they stayed there petrified as the air grew thick with the scent of the other.

She didn't know why but she circled Shadow as though to challenge him, but they both knew she wasn't going to.

Her own gut was burning like an inferno and he was the cause of this. Faintly memories of him presenting her with food from his hunts surfaced and came to the fore front of her mind, did that spark this fire? Was it his kindness and tolerance of her? She didn't know anymore, she was so warm. She hadn't realized she'd stopped in front of him, until his thick growl cut the air.

Instinct told her to run, he would kill her. Something more than that told her to stay. That she was safe and that hurting her was the farthest thing from his mind.  
She felt him circle her as she had, tighter, and tighter until he seemed to be moving over her scales like a second skin. He purred and danced around her slowly and with pointed interest in her. She chittered softly and nipped at her Shadow's neck before she'd finally had enough.

Without so much as a second thought, she bent forward.

* * *

Rio was absolutely glowing with heat as his instincts guided him where memory was blank. He pressed close, he kept his claws in the earth, and growled hoarsely as he claimed the female beneath him as his own, his mate for life, for however long he had left he wanted it to be with her.

Slowly he felt the fire wane into a warm glow, and growled softly as he pulled out from the female. He nuzzled her lovingly as he coiled around her, his Precious One, and purred.

* * *

Echo chittered to Loved One as he settled around her. She felt so full, and complete with this powerful male beside her. She turned and looked at him worriedly as his jaws flexed and his tongue flew about wildly. Slowly he made what at first sounded to be coughing sounds, but then it became deeper, shorter.

She crooned at him worriedly until to her surprise he made a sound. An Alpha sound.

" **Eeeec-c-c-ko.** "

Never before had she heard another say her name, unless it was Alpha. To hear it from her Loved One, Echo felt beyond blessed. She nuzzled her male as he said her name once more, before turning up and roaring skyward as the wind carried away the clouds to show the stars beyond.

* * *

She heard the joyous roar of her young one and roared back in happiness. It would seem his own legacy was not that far away. She huffed and turned to resume her trek to a newly claimed border of her territory.

She hardly flinched at the bright light that struck her eye from a nearby tree, and merely growled as she stomped past it, startling a few birds. After sensing the apex predator leave they flew back down to resume their feast on the decomposing severed arm still gripping the trigger of a long range sniper rifle with Japanese Kanji scratched into the stock.

She continued on the newly beaten trail. She hardly flinched as she stepped on something particularly crunchy under foot and marched on, even as the crushed remains of a bearded Small One sprung up out of the mud bent in several odd angles.

She stopped as she neared the edge where jungle ended and beach began, this was where two had escaped her just wrath for the offense they wished to inflict upon her. Here she would wait, for if she knew Small Ones they, like pack hunters, did not give up so easily.

She bellowed out into orange glow of the sea as both a challenge and warning to them. Should they come here again to seek her young, it would be his mother they would have to best first.

A Mother's love knew no limits when it came to her young, she was no exception.


	12. Day 102 Acceleration

Owen huffed tiredly as Rio hissed and snarled dangerously at Blue. Again. He didn't know what was going on, but the two seemed more agitated with the other than usual. Only now Rio was actually beginning to show aggression towards her if she so much as tried to enter his cut of land. Which would make getting Rio to his weekly checkup about as difficult as the past three times.

He whistled sharply and pointed right at them.

"BLUE, RIO, LOCK IT UP!"

Rio immediately locked eyes with him, but Blue still held her withering glare at Rio's chest with her killing claw tapping anxiously. Owen could just picture her weighing the pros and cons of disobeying Alpha just this once.

"BLUE!"

That bark did it. She looked up into Owen's eyes as his fury matched her own and beat her back for the moment. Owen made a note to see about moving Rio out permanently as he fed the raptors their cut. He paused as he realized one of them was missing.

"ECHO?"

He called out. No response. Not from Echo, but a rather noticeable one from Rio. Owen looked down at him as his spines twittered and twitched in what he could only assume to be nerves.

"Rio."

His tone brokered no delays in the answer he wanted. Rio bent low and made a chittering growl and hopped from one foot to the next as though he'd been caught in the pig pen again.

Owen marched down and was through the gate before it even finished lifting. Naturally everyone froze as he walked into the raptor's territory without so much as a second thought, but Blue and Delta took note of their Alpha's concerned fury and lowered themselves as they backed up.

"Rio."

He said it again with his arms crossed as he looked down at the hybrid, and noticed he was clutching his meal in his claws, why? Slowly Rio looked up as he lifted himself up slightly. Owen pretended to not hear the creaks and pops that accompanied the action as Rio rose to his eye level.

"Echo."

Rio flexed his clawed hands slightly, but turned and began heading towards his portion of territory.

Owen was close behind him.

* * *

Echo glanced up as Loved One returned, she shifted and let out a rumbling purr to him as he approached. She stopped short as she saw Alpha. She would've bounded up to him and nuzzled into his vest if she could. She purred and rumbled softly with a gentle chitter as Loved One settled down around her.

* * *

Owen was at an absolute loss for words as he watched Rio settle down around his tiny baby. Though he had to stop and balance himself as his next thought struck him, she wasn't so tiny anymore.

Just last week Echo had been able to do her commands and get her meal like always. Owen hadn't thought much of it at the time when he saw Rio only catch his meal before handing it to her. He just thought Rio was helping her out as only pack would, now though.

He gulped and slowly approached the two nesting raptors. He could feel Rio's eye following him as he settled besides Echo. With a barely visible shake to his hands, he reached and rubbed the huge bulge of her lower belly. Echo looked ready to pop any day now with what he had to guess could be anywhere from one to three dozen eggs.

After rubbing her scales soothingly for a few disbelieving minutes, and listening to her healthy heartbeat, Owen fell back on his ass in utter shock.

He was going to be a Grandfather... in a manner of speaking.

Suddenly he found it wonderful to be on the ground beside the pair. He didn't think he could trust himself to stand up.

* * *

Owen had somehow gotten his feet under him, as he led Rio out the trailer to the Veterinary building. He numbly nodded to the Paleo-Veterinarian Zia, as Rio bent forward and gave her a curious sniff. He still couldn't believe it. Though to be honest he really should have expected this to happen with one of the girls, just not his baby of the bunch.

He was shaken from his stupor as someone let out a startled yelp, and turned just in time to see Arnold snatching something red and curly from Rio's mouth. Owen blinked and then realized what it was as Arnold straightened it out as best he could before setting it on his head. In spite of everything, Owen laughed as well as a few other Vets and Technicians.

One glare from Arnold had nearly everyone focused back on their work. Ever since Rio had been taken in and allowed to free roam the park, Claire had both departments working out from the same building to ensure his welfare, a bit extreme some would think, but after meeting and interacting with Rio for an hour they would understand.

The additional benefits of this was now the combined forces of Geneticist and Veterinarian helped in other problems with the animals around the park.

The thought of 'other animals,' had Owen's gut do another flip. He turned as Zia gave him a tap and a questioning look.

Owen just shook his head as he waved over a still fuming Arnold. Somethings were just too precious not to share.

* * *

Rio huffed as he watched others from around step up and check his teeth, while one took a tube and filled it with some of his blood, then another pressed something cold and slimy on his ribcage. Rio knew what they were doing, that they had to poke and search him thoroughly for anything about his sickness. It didn't mean he had to like it, but at least after this he wouldn't have to worry about it for a few moons, and he could tend to Precious One.

He looked over at one of the others of Alpha's kind. She was smiling broadly at him as she pressed her cool, slimy thing against his heartbeat, actually now that he was paying more attention, they all were smiling. Either at him, or down at the cold items in their hands.

"You'll make a good Daddy Rio."

The female next to him purred softly, as she slowly brought up a respectful hand and rubbed his flank softly.

Rio was lost on some of the words meanings, but he at least understood more than he did after his hatching, and he understood her tone of well meaning, and rumbled at her softly. He was about to relax and settle down more but halted as he felt that familiar warning run down his spine. He turned his eyes left and right while he stayed absolutely still and pretended to be calm. Had Blue Stripe followed him without him knowing?

The more he paid attention to it, the more he zeroed in on the object causing his feeling, and turned to the female beside him, as she ran slime along his middle. Her smile was gone, and her brows were knitted together in what he could only guess was dread.

She waved over Red Fur, and showed him her cold object. He frowned, took it from her, pressed it against Rio's side, before waving over another and had them do a gesture similar to the female alpha creature again. Rio wasn't sure he liked the look on Red Fur's face.

* * *

Arnold was beyond lost, and infuriated. How could this have possibly happened, and on his watch? HIS WATCH! He stormed on, until he realized where and who his feet had brought him to. He looked up into the faces of Owen Grady, and Carly Wheeler. Suddenly Arnold wished he had taken the offer to go and get his wig fixed instead of have to give the bad news to these two.

"Arnold, what is it?"

He looked up as Carly gripped her tablet close to her like a life preserver, he couldn't even bear to look at her too long either before turning to Owen and taking a deep breath.

"I don't know how it's possible, but something's happened to Rio's internal systems. He could've been hit by lightning during that storm we had several weeks ago, or...eh, could've brushed against some open panels a worker left open..."

Owen stepped forward and Arnold now had no choice but to look up into his face. He could swear up to God above that Owen's gaze was as sharp and penetrating as his raptors.

"His body's metabolism has spiked, now his body is consuming all it can; muscle, tissue, anything soft that has fat in it, he's burning it now. At the rate he's going he won't make it to a year."

Carly's hands were clasped over her mouth as she fought to keep her choke of horror quiet.

"How. Long?"

Owen grated out slowly in more shocked despair than anger.

"80 days, maybe less."

Both men turned as Carly's hardy tablet hit the floor. Owen was by her side immediately as he eased her down into a chair. While she shook, he sent an emergency message to Lee. If anyone could help her right now, it'd be him.

* * *

Lee grunted as he dragged the heavy weight behind him, before stopping to catch his breath and wipe his brow. Damn it was hot. He was just thankful that the Queen was out today for her monthly check-up, so he could do his job in relative safety.

Huffing again, he gripped the loop of the vest currently strapped to the crushed remains of a bearded man with an extra arm strapped to the chest that had been equally scavenged from by the birds and bugs.

He made his way to a cliff face, as he turned and made note of a freshly carved trail that led straight to the beach. He redoubled his grip and made his way to the drop-off. Setting the remains down, he unclipped a grenade from the bearded man's backpack, before zipping it back inside and briefly double checking to see the arm was secured before pushing both over the edge into the sea spray.

He stayed there a good few moments watching as a small splash came up, before being swallowed by another wave.

Kris sighed as he cracked his neck and made a turn to head back.

He knew his first stop, the Veterinary building to pick up Carly and take her home. He wasn't quite sure how to take the news that Owen had given him. Rio was dying sooner than they thought, and according to the figures it happened the same day he and the others came to take him. It seemed they weren't the only ones that paid the price for that day.

Ordinarily he wouldn't have cared, but he owed Rio his life for saving and sparing him that day. Not to mention he and Carly were the only other ones he began to care about since his little sister.

He numbly chewed his gum as he picked up the radio from the place he sat it, and answered he was headed out. He was told to move it, and that the Queen would be coming through promptly. He almost wished to meet the Queen as he broke into a jog out the security door.

Meet her so he could beg her mercy for killing her child and surrendering himself over for a just death.

He settled inside the cab of the jeep before turning the key and shifting the gears. In the back of his mind he knew he had to put in a call to Wheatley and their mystery employer, but those were pushed aside as Owen's message came back to mind. Wheatley could wait.

Carly needed him more now.


	13. 67 Days till Death: Pack

_Pack_  
 _[pak]_  
 _NOUN_  
 _a group of wild animals, especially wolves, living and hunting together._  
 _synonyms: group · herd · troop_

She was terribly bored, but at least now she was alone. She once would've thought it a blessing, but now it was a curse.

She flexed her claws into the bones within her prison as she put her mind to work. She had been left alone at last and even returned to her original territory. At first she had enthusiastically reunited with the remains of her former plaything. Though it quickly grew boring down here.

She need not worry for herself, the Others that prowled about her didn't know that she had reached up to the others that sounded like her for help and they'd replied in kind.

She turned as something fell with a dull thud from the hole above and growled. Food. She all but inhaled the morsel and made the most of it as best she could before it disappeared.

She was close to starving, but had been saved by her true kin. There had been a great gathering upstairs and later that night, her hearing finally caught something she had thought she'd never hear at all; chittering.

She immediately called up the hole over her to them, and was blessed when they dropped a chunk of meat down to her. It had caught at first, but the flimsy material between her food was soon nothing but a twisted pile off to the side.

Slowly a relationship was formed between the two. She informed them of her plight, and learned of theirs. They were a proud pack, they once held territory out in the light and hunted living prey. Then they were captured and taken from their land by the Others.

She was at a loss for what to say. A part of her was lost, while another grew from the seeds of rage she had been tending all her life into a righteous fury. They had been taken from their nests and lost all but two young, who were with them now, but had been snatched away in their sleep.

She hissed as she scented an Other walking along the floor ahead of her place.

* * *

"What's that?"

Mills turned over to the dark cage where the reject was currently being housed. Henry himself was equally surprised that she had lasted this long, but it was all a waiting game now. Turning back to Mr. Eversol he answered his question quickly.

"Nothing more than a defunct prototype of our guest of honor."

Mr. Eversol nodded before making some of his frustration plain to Eli Mills.

"The guest of honor you want to sell with a pack from Isla Sorna as the worlds first non-human combat unit, which by the way is a brilliant idea, brilliant. There's just one thing off. Your guest of honor. You said as soon as you had him we would proceed swiftly. That was weeks ago Mr. Mills, weeks. I am losing business thanks to you."

Mills swung around and immediately applied all he had learned in his many years of navigating the twisting turns of business negotiations only to find Mr. Eversol heading towards the area.

"Why do you keep it in the dark?"

Mills coughed and caught Mr. Eversol's eye. Gunnar then realized he hadn't followed him any further.

"We did have a light in there, but she tore it out when she was about three years old I think."

Eversol grew slightly nervous and jumped back a bit when there came a furious snarl from the far end.

"We did try to have it replaced, believe me we did."

Mills went on in spite of the fury aimed at them from the inky black as Eversol walked back up to him.

"And?"

He asked Mills impatiently as he smoothed out his tie.

"We learned it took three darts to sedate her fully, the maintenance man we sent in had two."

Eversol paled, before looking back as something white was thrown at them. It bounced harmlessly off the floor a few feet, before spinning to a stop by their feet. He paled several shades more of white as he beheld a bleached human bone.

"She must like you Mr. Eversol."

Mills spoke calmly before toeing the bone to the side and out of sight as he resumed the walk back up into the lab. Eversol dashed after him but halted at the top when Eli spun around and stared him down.

"I understand your frustrations Mr. Eversol. All I ask is for your continued patience and understanding. We are currently working on issues of our own. It is hard to have a party such as this if the guest of honor is dead."

They re-entered the lab where a pack of raptors were kept on constant guard. Dr. Wu was in the opposite end of the room working on what appeared to be two tinier raptors as the men approached. He sighed finished his notes and made ready to do his daily dalliance into the idiotic world of business.

Oh, well. A necessary evil to continue his work and achieve his magnum opus.


	14. 31 Days till Death: Creation

_**Back I am from vacation, now on with Creation.**_

* * *

Cre·a·tion  
[krēˈāSH(ə)n]  
NOUN  
the action or process of bringing something into existence.  
synonyms: design · formation · forming · modeling

Rio tiredly trekked to his nest with Precious One, who had recently laid her clutch.

No... _their_ clutch.

He returned and gently nuzzled her awake as he gave her the meat from Alpha. She chittered her thanks and love before turning into her belly and nuzzling the brood of eggs there.

He bent forward slowly and purred to the thin shells as his hot breath softly buffeted the second most important thing in his world.

He looked up to her and flexed his throat.

" **When?** "

His Alpha speech was still over exaggerated at times but just as clear enough to be understood.

* * *

He only used his Alpha sounds around her at the nest which stoked Echo's ego as much as her love for this male.

She purred and licked his cheek as she chittered in their tongue that it would happen when the young were ready to come out.

Loved One merely whined LIKE a hatchling as he turned to glare at the dozen eggs close to her belly and huffed at one unintentionally.

* * *

He didn't know if that was what the young chick needed to coerce it out from inside but in the next instant it twitched.

Rio froze as did Precious One.

Unknowing what he was doing, Rio curled around his family making a circle of heat with his mate as they looked down and watched as first one, then the others all started to wriggle and move.

Rio bent forward and purred encourangingly to his young as did Precious One while cracks were broken through and tiny cries filled the air for food.

Rio watched in awe as every last one of his young emerged from their eggs.

Perhaps it was his Elder Mother's influence but he threw his head back and roared up to the skies above.

His brood had survived. Every last one of them. His death may take him away, but all his young would have a chance at survival.

* * *

Echo shared her own cry with her Loved One, while keeping one eye on her young and the other on him. She'd seen him over the past moons; he was growing weaker.

Strength that he held once had since departed, he tired easier, and she feared for him.

She knew Alpha would never abandon him, it was simply how Alpha was. But seeing her Loved One waste away like this she knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Still there were moments where the sickening yellow stripe of scales that had appeared down his length would vanish and she was reminded of him as he was. This was not one of those times.

This was a new sight, this was a feeling that her Loved One could conquer the endless sleep. No, he would tear that opponent apart and he would come back and live out his life with her. She believed it with every last ounce of her being.

She believed.

* * *

Henry concentrated on the current liquid he was about to inject into the juvenile raptor the mercenary team had taken from Site B. The other had perished due to its metabolism consuming and exhausting all critical sources of fuel.

It had served its purpose however and now he turned his attention to the baying infant who had been injected with a metabolic boosting amplifier to simulate R-10's current condition. If this formula worked, then he would proceed to the fully matured raptors. More particularly, one of the males to see if perhaps it would work, or if a tweak in the formula was needed.

He tapped the injector a couple times to clear it of any air before pressing it into the tiny female in her left upper thigh.

She screeched louder than her prior squeals which could be compared to a mouse squeaking.

Henry just pulled off his gloves and with a command from his tablet he began recording this tiny lab rat.

He monitored her for the next several hours and smiled rather smugly to himself. He'd finally managed the perfect measurements for the dose, now he just had to adjust it accordingly for an adult male. He set an order for an intern to continue monitoring this and put in a call to Eli Mills.

It was time for their guest of honor to arrive.


	15. 24 Days till Death: Message

Mes·sage  
[ˈmesij]  
NOUN  
a verbal, written, or recorded communication sent to or left for a recipient who cannot be contacted directly.  
synonyms:communication · piece of information · news · word · note

Striker tentatively poked her head out of the brush. She had to be especially careful when slipping away from the nest, Mother would give her such a nip if she even caught her scent a tailtip away from the nest. Not today, no, she had cleverly rolled in the mud near their nest and disappeared like Father often did and slowed her heartbeat as she trailed her Father when he left to get food.

She had eagerly begged him last night to join him in his hunt this morning. As the first born it was her right to assist her parents in caring for her brothers and sister. Mother had paled at the idea and Father's expression was unreadable though she didn't think he would mind it too much if all she did was watch him from afar. She would not interfere or do anything to ruin his hunt, she merely wanted to watch and learn then be ready when Father relented and allowed her to join as his firstborn and help tend to their pack.

She had just hopped down from a branch when suddenly something huge bounded over her making an odd squealing sound. She heard Father before he even appeared. She ducked into a thicket of branches as a thunder of clawed feet dashed past her hiding place. She caught a glimpse of Father and without so much as a second thought she dashed behind him, making sure to keep hidden and downwind. Because Father was not alone as he chased what had to be prey.

* * *

Owen gave the hold command and bit his lip as Rio straggled in, his breathing ragged and several scales falling off his tail. That damn yellow stripe running his length seemed to be mocking Owen and all the people trying to save Rio as if saying; 'This one is dead already.' He would be damned if he lost another member of his pack. He didn't know nor did he quite understand where this feeling came from though he'd bank on the fact he'd been with each and every single one of the girls since they were born. The same could also be said of Rio technically, with the obvious difference of being hatched out of a test-tube and as a nearly full grown adult bull.

He fed the girls their shares and was about to feed Rio when Blue just had to antagonize him. Owen set his hands on the bar and whistled sharply at them. Since Rio's condition had begun to worsen, Blue had been very vocal in removing him from this pack. The way Owen figured it, she saw him as having already served his purpose and now he was slowing them down.

Rio for his part was the same as ever and bellowed at his beta to back off and leave him be. He turned as Lee walked out onto the catwalk.

"They at it again?"

He chirped as he chewed on a stick of gum. Owen could only nod in the affirmative as he turned back to the barking duo.

"Raptors don't like having a crippled member, it weakens the chance for them to successfully hunt. If Blue had the power to she'd try and push Rio out."

Lee joined him in leaning over the rail.

"So what's keeping her in check?"

Owen turned and gestured a thumb at himself.

"She won't go against my say, though lately it seems she's hellbent on trying to push the boundaries."

They both turned when there was a furious snarl and sickening ripping sound.

Blue had just clawed Rio under his left jaw.

"BLUE!"

* * *

Said raptor jerked up sharply at the bark. Alpha seldom barked at her like that, what was wrong? She was only doing what was best for the pack by driving out this one. Even she could smell his sickness and knew it wouldn't be long until he was nothing but a rotting corpse.

Before she could challenge Alpha though, she yelped as something small clawed at her right flank.

She turned with a snarling challenge to the insolent creature that dared attack her only to find her snarl caught in her throat as she came face to face with a tiny hatchling that looked to be barely a week old.

The entire paddock had never been so quiet before as they watched this small foot long raptor splay her five claws on either hand and flex her killing claw.

She screeched impressively at Blue, then pounced on her face.

* * *

Owen was already halfway down the stairs and through the gate before the ACU personnel manned the rails. Lee was already pushing down their rifles as he entered the pit.

Rio barked three times, and the tiny creature separated itself from Blue before snarling at her and retreating under him as Blue made to lunge at her.  
Rio growled and Owen stepped in between them whistling so loudly his own ears hurt.

As they both calmed, Owen looked down between Rio's legs at the tiny creature. She had grey pupils, black claws a dark olive green scale color and Rio's spines twitching nervously along her back and neck.

Owen slowly bent forward to her.

"Hey there."

He murmured softly as memories of Blue when she was only slightly older than this resurfaced in his mind. He bent down and reached behind him to get a piece of jerky. She hissed and flexed her claws again and Owen froze in place. Rio bent to her and chittered softly, before nosing her forward a bit, she relaxed and looked at Owen expectantly.

He pulled out a tiny piece of meat and tossed it to her. She jumped and snatched it mid way, chirped up at Owen then dashed over to Rio and squeaked to him insistently. He bent forward and opened his jaws as she put the meat in his mouth and nuzzled along his jaw.

Owen had to smile. He was looking at Blue's younger self all over again.

* * *

Rio purred softly to his firstborn as he ate her 'kill.' He didn't have the heart to discourage her, though they would have a very long talk about this later. Striker scrambled up onto his back and gave her own tiny roar across the way at Blue Stripe as she made the message clear: This was her Father and she would fight anyone that hurt him.

* * *

Owen chuckled as Rio walked off to his nest with Echo. He turned to Blue and growled at her.

"We do not do that to Pack!"

Owen turned after she and Delta had left for their own nests to sulk.

He turned back and found Rio waiting on the edge of the wood for him. He walked over and thinking twice about it, he fished out his phone turned on the camera and trailed behind Rio at a respectful distance with his tiny daughter eyeing him suspiciously.

Definitely Blue's younger self.

* * *

Claire heaved an almighty breath as she leaned back in her chair and gave a fist pump as Carly walked in with the daily reports from the park. Carly looked worried when Claire turned to her with a borderline crazy smile.

"Carly girl, take the next two weeks off."

Carly felt her mouth trying to form words and settled with making a sound.

"Huh?"

Claire suddenly raced around her desk and hugged her tightly. Carly went utterly rigid, was Claire alright?

"It's a miracle."

Carly finally shook off some of her shock and was able to more accurately verbalize her confusion.

"What is going on?"

Claire just hugged her again.

"I just got off the phone with Mr. Eli Mills, he's in charge of Mr. Lockwood's estate."

Carly didn't know about the first name but the second rang bells all through her mind.

"THE Sir Benjamin Lockwood, as in Mr. Hammond's original partner?"

Claire's smile broadened as she leaned back.

"YES! They have something to help stabilize Rio. They can save him!"

Carly's mind processed the announcement, then it dropped the reports on the floor, finally it gripped Claire in a bone crushing hug.

They had just calmed themselves as Claire put in a call to Owen, yet before she could speak he cut her off.

"You really need to see what's in your email."

Claire and Carly looked at the screen as Owen's message appeared. Carly couldn't help but stare while Claire had enough left to still talk.

"Are they?"

Owen's smile could be heard over the speaker.

"Every last one of them Claire."

He spoke with pride as Claire and Carly gushed over the video of Rio, Echo and their hatchlings all bounding around them. In particular, an olive colored one that was perched proudly on Rio's back.


	16. 03 Days till Death: Reprieve

Re·prieve

[rəˈprēv]

NOUN

a temporary escape from an undesirable fate or unpleasant situation.

synonyms: respite · pardon · amnesty · acquittal · continuance · let-off

Owen was absolutely frantic. That was the only word he could use to describe it.

They had been trying to get Rio to the mainland and to the cure Mr. Lockwood had promised but Rio's health had been of the most important concern.

Two weeks ago, Rio had fainted while being chased by some enthusiastic children. He'd been rushed to the veterinary building and scanned thoroughly before being discharged as healthy ... for now.

After that he was monitored closely in the raptor paddock as well as additional precautions to separate him and Blue.

Then just last week he'd collapsed and begun to spasm and shake. Telltale signs of a seizure.

Owen had been forced to corral the girls and the hatchlings into a separate space while eight of the twelve caretakers had stormed into the cage to hold Rio down until the shocks subsided.

Owen had only dared a glance over his shoulder to watch as the others had to throw themselves on top of the most dangerous animal in the world.

He hadn't taken too long to look because Echo rammed the door he was still pushing against before he sealed it and went over help hold down his neck.

His tongue had smacked him twice in the face as he shook. Owen could only wrap his legs around the thick column of muscle as he jerked off his vest and used it as a makeshift mouth guard for the flailing raptor.

After that Rio had been moved into the main veterinary building with Arnold, Zia and a myriad of others working around the clock to keep alive long enough until they could get him to Mr. Lockwood's estate on the mainland.

He, Claire and by consequence Carly and Lee had been constant fixtures all throughout Rio's stay. The clock was ticking down now, by Arnold's math, they had three days. Three days.

But in their darkest moment a light from up on high came shining down to them in the form of an airlifted metal container with a series of injections: Rio's cure.  
Owen thought it funny at one point to kiss an inanimate object. This morning, not so much.

When the courier explained everything to Claire and handed her the case, Owen had intercepted it and planted a brief kiss to the cold steel before racing off to Arnold's lab.

Which led to now, Rio was under heavy sedation and had seven IV's hooked into his arm to keep him anchored to the land of the living. Claire had just entered the observatory above him with Carly and Lee as he and Arnold worked with Zia and the others to monitor Rio's condition as Arnold walked Owen through the injection process.

After what felt like a few seconds, Owen was left alone standing beside Rio. He glanced behind him; down first at Arnold and the others monitoring Rio's vital signs, then up at Claire. This was it.

He walked forward, stroking Rio along his neck as he plunged the autoinjector into his upper right thigh.

The entire room held their breath as the blue liquid emptied into the hybrid.

Then one of the junior veterinarians in the room by the name of Frank Weylend seemed to shake himself awake before glancing down at the tablet in his hands. He got Arnold's attention, who reviewed and agreed with the findings. He turned up to the observatory and gave a thumbs up. Rio was going to live, they'd bought him some time.

Claire let out the breath she was holding into her hands as Carly hugged Lee while giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

While everyone was beginning to catch their breath, Owen couldn't shake that sinking feeling as he watched Rio's spines flex. Not taking his eyes off him he called to Zia who was monitoring his brainwaves.

Before she could Franklin shouted out.

"I got a massive surge here!"

Given Rio's mystery implants techs had also been setting up shop in the newly renovated medical facility. It had saved Rio multiple times, this was another one to the tally.

"Beta brainwaves spiking!"

Zia finally shrieked.

Owen paled. Rio was going into his Rampage mode.

"CLEAR THE LAB! CLEAR THE LAB!"

He pushed both Franklin and Zia out the door as he made a waving motion with his arm as Frank and Arnold swiftly vacated with the others.

He swiftly shut the door and slammed down the security bar.

He turned and was face to face with piercing red eyes.

"Rio."

He tried calmly at first only to be cut off by the highest shrieking roar he'd ever heard.

Owen was on the floor covering his ears as best he could against the sound, and just barely caught the sight of several panes of glass and monitors shatter.  
By the time he got to his feet, he was deeply shaken and dazed. He looked in Rio's general direction and froze again, where he had been was empty.

Suddenly something heavy collided with his side and hot needles squeezed into his chest.

Rio had ambushed him. He was biting him. He was going to kill him!

"RIO!"

He whacked him hard on left side of his face and tried desperately to overlook the red left behind.

"YOU NEED TO STOP DAMN IT! THIS IS NOT WHO YOU ARE!"

The red eyes fixed him briefly for a moment and he felt the jaws squeeze just a little tighter, an ounce more and he'd break in his ribs and collapse his right lung and crush his heart.

Then like a fire being extinguished the red vanished and Rio's senses appeared to return. Awakening from what seemed to be a dream, Rio opened his jaws and stepped back in shock. Owen winced and clutched at his abused chest. He would live but damn was he going to be sore tomorrow.

"Rio..."

He wheezed as he tried to get his feet under him. Rio's eyes widened, then he seemed to register the taste on his tongue. Until that point Owen didn't know a raptor's eyes could roll back in their head, yet he saw it as Rio fell out on the floor.

He rolled onto his stomach and crawled to the unconscious raptor, he patted Rio's neck before dusting away a few bits of glass as he retrieved the injector.

He looked up to the now crowded observatory and found Arnold behind a pale Claire.

Holding up the injector like it was a gun from a crime scene he called up while propping himself against a cabinet on the floor.

"What in the actual fuck did we just inject him with?"


	17. 95 Days till Death: Marvel

Mar·vel

[ˈmärvəl]

VERB

be filled with wonder or astonishment.

synonyms: be amazed · be filled with amazement · be astonished

Striker turned and huffed at Youngest to get her butt moving. They had to be quick if they wanted to sneak out today. Youngest only sighed as she trudged after her oldest sibling. She and Striker were the only two females born to their parents and they couldn't be any more opposite than black and white. Youngest felt her mind drift as she thought about her entire world.

She'd been the last to hatch and the only other female besides Striker to be born. Her first memory was of a thunderous roar overhead, followed by the gentle soft muzzle of Mother. She had just gotten her eyes to cooperate when she locked gazes with Father. Onyx met blue and a bond was forged that day between the two.

Gradually as the moons went by, she met Alpha as well as Mother's Sisters. Then it started. It was subtle at first but she found her siblings drifting farther and farther away from her and tailing the elders more even some of Alpha's kind. Some grew strong others smart, it all depended on who they followed.

Youngest soon found herself ambling around and eventually trailing one of her long claws through the sandy dirt in a secret hideaway near the river they lived by. She soon came to cover the floors in her drawings and dream while awake until Mother called.

Unknown to Striker, this wasn't the first time she had left their home. Her secret hideaway had an opening that was just big enough for her to crawl through after clawing it several times. She had nearly been overwhelmed by the smells and sounds that flooded her, but instead of ducking away she felt empowered and raced forth.

She didn't know when she smelled the delicious treat Father called Poppedcorn but it was enough to wake her from her stupor and follow the smell to a dark  
Alpha structure. The popcorn smell flooded her so much, she thought she had found the promised land. She had just gnawed her way into a third abandoned bag when Alpha creatures began to flood the small space.

She made a small squeak and ducked away to hide but stopped when that smell of Poppedcorn drew her forward. She was just about to start gnawing through her fourth bag when suddenly the wall had light on it. She didn't know how long she sat there watching the moving pictures but she was astounded. She returned to the nests that night with her head full of images that she immediately began drawing the next day in her hideaway before she went back to the dark cave hoping to see the pictures again. And she did, again and again and again. She rather liked the pictures and had even been able to color her scales like the creature called 'Venom.'

She was shaken from her memories as Striker nipped at her to focus. Father had gone out from the nest and Striker was determined to prove she was worthy of being able to help provide and that she could lead others. Hence Youngest had 'volunteered,' to accompany her. Unlike the others, Striker didn't stay long with either Alpha or his kind, nor did she trail after any of the other elders. She was determined to prove she would be an acceptable Gamma to protect and provide for the pack.

Striker was so determined in this task she didn't realize she was alone as she shivered her scales to match her surroundings.

* * *

Youngest was honestly surprised to see that Striker hadn't seen her slow and stop. She felt a small blow in her heart but pushed it away and kept to the shadows.

She saw a massive gathering and wanted to steer clear of it but when she caught that enticing aroma again she made a mad dash to the gathering.

Keeping her head down and scales invisible she spied a bag of Poppedcorn alone and unguarded. She snagged it and made a dash to an elevated platform quickly and quietly. She was about to chomp when she saw a picture on it that was all too familiar to her. Venom?! She squeaked and nosed the paper package happily wondering what he was doing on the paper to begin with. She looked down and saw the words 'Marvel Day.' The meaning was lost to her as her scales eagerly shifted to black.

There was a sudden booming voice behind her that covered her startled shriek.

"Welcome everyone to Jurassic World's first ever Marvel Day."

Youngest poked her head out through a thick fabric and watched as other Alpha creatures clapped and made hooting cries. How strange these beings.

"Let me now welcome some very familiar faces; The Punisher, Ghost Rider, The Avengers, The Fantastic Four, The X-Men, The Guardians of the Galaxy, The Black Panther, Deadpool, Ant-Man and the Wasp and last but not least, Venom!"

Youngest perked up sharply at that last name and was about to walk out when an elderly Alpha walked by her. Curious and slightly miffed he went in front of her, she hooked herself onto his jacket and kept herself as low to him as she could.

"Here is our guest of honor today; Stan "The Man" Lee!"

Youngest thought she would go deaf but she clung closer to the Alpha's fabric and scrambled up to his collar as he sat while waving to the crowd. She perked her head up slightly to look over these new Alphas and spied Venom but oddly she clung to this Alpha more. He smelled familiar to her and seemed to carry an air of something thick mixed with paper.

Then the wind shifted slightly and she looked around wildly.

"And here to welcome you, is our very own Rio!"

Youngest stared as Father appeared with Alpha beside him. Oh this was not good. Slowly she made to inch away to Venom when she heard Father chitter.

She was about to get caught unless she did something.

* * *

Rio snorted and made to snuff out that familiar smell of a youngling, but it vanished. He huffed, until he felt a nudge just above his ankle. Striker, of course. Rio sighed and nuzzled his invisible youngster and told her to show herself. He didn't know another of his brood had slipped into a fresh bag of Poppedcorn while he placed Striker on his back.

* * *

Youngest sighed and then squeaked quietly as her hideout was picked up. She recognized the smell instantly, Venom! She shifted her scales and poked her head out at the Alpha male. There was a beat of silence before he jumped up and she went soaring. She faintly heard Father crying out to her but stopped as she felt a pair of rough hands catch her. These didn't feel like Alpha, they felt older. She peeked up into the eyes of the old Alpha and chirped at him. He smiled at her.

"Never thought I'd get to meet an actual symbiote."

He chuckled as he held her up. Curious, she scrambled up to his collar again and began snuffing here and there to find the smell again making the older chuckle even more so.

Normalcy seemed to return and she found the other Alphas gather around them, more specifically her. She poked her head at them and chittered nervously before spying Alpha. She immediately jumped on him and clung to his pant leg but was startled at his reaction: He didn't bend down and scratch her favorite spot, instead he went rigid and she felt his heart accelerate.

She suddenly felt a gentle hand on her back and turned, there was Alpha. That made her realize; then who was she hugging? She immediately jumped off and nearly tackled Alpha.

* * *

Stan eased himself over to Owen as he sat back with Rio and the other youngster on him.

"How is she?"

Owen gave a thumbs up as he stood slowly. Stan looked between him and Chris after he was done soothing the agitated baby.

"You two related?"

He asked gesturing between them. They both looked each other up and down and shook their heads.

"I don't see it."

Chris said as he finally shook himself out of his stupor. Stan just gave a silent huff before gesturing to her.

"She's pretty good at surprises, she have a name?"

Owen shook his head as the tiny raptor hopped up onto his collar.

"She's the baby out of Rio's kids."

He murmured softly as he rubbed her belly.

She purred and stood a little taller before spying Tom Hardy and shifting her scales again. She squeaked and made to hop down but instead made Owen nearly drop her. This time Tom caught her and held her loosely before she hopped onto his neck and settled looking every bit like the symbiote from the film.

"Where were you at when I was making the movie?"

Several of the other actors laughed but the tiny dinosaur didn't care as she settled onto his shoulder.

* * *

Youngest had the time of her life as she spent the rest of the 'Marvel day' with Venom and the older Alpha called Stan. He was like Father, living life and refusing to let circumstances beat him back into submission. She liked that the most. It got really great when the group entered an Alpha structure and they sat at a table signing bounded packets of paper with the thick smell she remembered from Alpha Stan. She was purring happily when there was a sudden huff and Alpha Venom stood up.

She looked and saw the 'ink' staining the table. She hopped down and stared at it curiously then reached out with her claw tip and drew a line. To her amazement the line was straight and clear. She squeaked happily and in the presence of the Alphas she began to draw.

* * *

Stan had to admit he'd written about a lot of amazing things but to actually SEE it was something else entirely as this tiny dino drew a near spot on picture of Venom. He truly had seen something amazing today. As he smiled and the crowd took pictures of the ink drawing he knew there was one thing he had to do before they left today.

* * *

As Youngest gave one last nuzzle to Venom she hopped from his hand to Father's back and tussled with Striker slightly before Father gave a soft bark and they settled.

Alpha Stan then walked up and handed a bag to Alpha Owen before walking over to her. Father bristled but was at ease when the male merely reached up and stroked her head softly.

"Don't lose your imagination kiddo it beats brains and brawn any day."

Youngest chirped at him as he turned to Alpha Owen.

"You said she didn't have a name right?"

At Alpha's nod he turned and looked her right in the eye.

"Well that won't do for such a talented artist, how's Dragonloom?"

She squealed and nuzzled him, if only he knew what he'd done for her.

"I'm counting on you to weave some great stories."

He gave her one last smile and a scratch on the head as he turned to catch up with the other Alphas as they departed. Dragonloom gave her best farewell roar to which the older Alpha turned and with a warm smile did an odd gesture with his hand by tucking in two of his fingers and sticking out the others.

The gesture flew over her head but Alpha Owen only chuckled as he waved them off so she assumed it to be his own form of goodbye. They stood on the pier until the floaty Alpha structure vanished. She yawned tiredly and felt Alpha poke her belly gently before guiding Father, Striker and herself home. Herself, Dragonloom and she was determined to make these stories like Alpha Stan would want.

* * *

 ** _"Excelsior"_**


	18. 54 Days till Death: Song

Song

[sôNG]

NOUN

a short poem or other set of words set to music or meant to be sung.

synonyms: air · strain · ditty · melody · tune · popular song · pop song · number

If there was one thing Rio despised more than being in a cage, it was being in said cage while on a floating Alpha structure. He breathed deeply through his muzzle and gently set it against the cold steel of his prison.

When Alpha had said that he and the pack would be journeying to the mainland he hadn't mentioned the cages, which were a surprise to Alpha as well when they were wheeled out. Alpha and another older Alpha argued for what felt like hours until Rio had enough of it and moodily stomped between the bickering pair into the nearest cramped confines where he was soon joined by Precious One.

He disliked this cage simply because it reminded him too much of his 'egg,' which was more claustrophobic than this but it was also steady and had been warm at one point. This was not. It was rolling slightly with the structure when it cut through a wave even though it was 'strapped' as an Alpha had put it and someone had left an opening clear into the space and whenever a particularly sharp wave cut through the structure, he got caught in a breeze as well as a slight spray of salty water.

He growled lowly as a fresh slap met his face before curling more around his Precious One. She was shivering and needed to be kept warm, especially now. He nuzzled her slowly growing belly while already making out the shape of several eggs. He hoped they'd be as fortunate as their first clutch and all meet this world. He stopped at her hiss and soft nip to his snout and settled his massive skull atop hers. Their current clutch had made her particularly moody this time around.

He was just about to settle when his ears caught the sound of a radio Alpha had left with them playing an odd tune he called 'country music.' The metal box crackled slightly before a voice was heard.

/" _And now ladies and gentlemen, live on our open mic next is..._ "\

Rio chirped curiously as he heard some papers being shuffled before the speaker came through again.

/" _Misses Alice Tega from the Texas coast, with her first original title; The Song of the Lost._ "\

Rio settled and made to simply tune out the coming oddity before his eyes widened at the gently strummed sound coming from the box.

/" _I call out tonight on the winds most high._

 _What am I? Oh what am I?_

 _I rip and tear and kill with ease._  
 _Am I a monster from beneath?_

 _What am I? Oh what am I?_

 _I heal the sick and feed the weak._  
 _Am I the one that many seek?_

 _What am I? Oh what am I?_

 _I hunger and thirst without no end._  
 _Am I a plague that'll end the land?_

 _What am I? Oh what am I?_

 _I raised my brood and taught 'em right._  
 _Am I a Guardian of the Light?_

 _What am I? Oh what am I?_

 _I bare my teeth with reddened rage just as I do with joyous praise._

 _What am I? Oh what am I?_

 _I call out tonight on the winds most high and ask a question one last time:_

 _Am I a Monster meant to die?_ "\

Rio had never felt so moved by Alpha speech as the feminine voice from the metal box slowed her rhythm and finished the song.

He tuned out the announcer coming back on and realized that he had actually given the odd box his full attention. With a silent huff he settled his head back atop Precious One as the words hummed through his mind, in particular the last sentence.

' _Am I a Monster meant to die?_ '

Rio didn't know. He knew he had instincts both implanted and naturally grown to be more aggressive and bestial if he so chose but he also had emotions regarding his Pack;  
Love for Precious One and his young.  
Trust in Alpha Owen to do what was best for him and the others.

Perhaps there was more to this. Did he have a choice to live or die? To be a monster or something more?

Sighing tiredly Rio stilled and closed his eyes all the while the words kept humming through his mind.

* * *

Had Rio kept his eyes open a bit longer, he would've seen the small group of hatchling prowling the hallway after making sure he had gone to sleep.

Striker chittered to her nest mates to go into one of the caves they had found and hide there while she and her small troop would scout ahead. Her group consisted of Tracker, the twins Bone and Break and her youngest sibling Dragonloom.

Each of them brought what was needed;

Tracker was a darker green than Striker and as his name suggested was a superb seeker of scents and could find any of them, even if they'd taken a mud bath while never being seen himself.

Bone and Break were the literal bone white brawn duo that had hatched at the same time and were more in tune with each other than any of the other hatchlings from the brood and because of this could lay the best ambushes on any bug dumb enough to come near their home.

Dragonloom had set herself apart from all the rest by using her mind to think how an Alpha object may or may not work, her wit and imagination had led to several excursions outside as well as to the whole group now being here on the floating Alpha structure.

Striker briefly wondered if this was what it was like to lead a pack. She huffed, surely there had to be more to it than this? Alpha Owen seemed to battle constantly with Elder Blue over her Father and she would not understand why. Several times she had led this group outside with her and not once did they question her leadership. Perhaps it was different while in a nest? She had not heard Alpha or Elder Blue bicker even once about Father as they rode the structure.

She shook her head and chittered quietly amongst the troop they'd have to sneak like Tracker to find what they first needed: Food and water for the whole group.  
As Tracker led them to a heavily scented area with the promise of food, they froze and became the wall at what Tracker had sensed. Unknown Alphas.

* * *

Lee walked out from the room he was sharing with Carly and groaned as he ran a hand through his bed head while passing Claire and Owen's cabin. He blearily made out the shape of Wheatley as he approached.

"What gives?"

He got a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, were you busy?"

Ken merely chuckled at the glare suddenly fixed on him before resuming his business setting.

"Jokes aside, time for the S.S. Arcadia's swan song. We're in the storm right now. The operation has begun; timers are set, blast bolts on the doors are primed and triple checked to ensure survivability of the cargo and everyone's been cleared into their boats."

Kris raised a cautious brow.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Wheatley gave him an oily smile that had his stomach plunging.

"Cause you are going to be the last person off this boat Major."

He replied as he walked past him.

"Don't leave a mess."

He called back while heading to the lifeboats.

Kris felt his eye twitch before slamming his fist against the steel bulkhead.

'Damn it.'

He cursed mentally and under his breath. What was he going to do? How could he find a way around this? 'Cleaning up,' was not an option. No he refused to do that to the three people that had treated him with respect like his μικρή αδελφή. Especially Carly. What was he going to do?

He opened his eyes as he felt a nudge at his ankle. He blinked twice just to be sure he wasn't seeing something. Nope, Dragonloom and what looked like some of her siblings had followed her here. He smiled weakly as he gently picked her up.

"What would your Πάπας do little one, hmm?"

He sighed as he petted her before setting her down. He had gone to great lengths to keep them a secret from Wheatley and Eli Mills. The ηλίθιος ένας really thought he could hide his face oh so well.

Two could play.

Keeping Rio's young away from the public eye had been no small task, especially after the Marvel Day event they'd had recently. He was just fortunate no one bothered to check the mainframe at Jurassic World yet for his 'upgrade' to the servers. He was surprised that no one had seriously investigated the complaints from the guests regarding their phones deleting video and pictures of Rio and his children. Kris just counted that as a blessing.

"He'd probably save them, wouldn't he?"

His mind returning to the problem at hand. The tiny female chirped up at him and swished her tail energetically, he glanced at his watch and jerked up.

"Then I'd better move my ass."

He breathed before he looked down at them.

"Please understand me and run to Rio. Now!"

He didn't wait to see if they understood his order as he took off down the hallway to the cabins.

He had 21 minutes before the timer began and he knew what he could get done in that time but he'd need help to do it and he knew just where to go.


	19. 40 Days till Death: A Monster -

**A Monster -**

Rio slowly stirred as his senses began screaming in his mind with new scents and pains felt all around him.

"R-10 is waking up."

He hissed at the voice to not be so loud and made to stand but what had initially been thought as weakness he now comprehended as restraint. His mind was still a daze but the fog was rapidly leaving his mind as he took in more of his surroundings and he also realized something else.

He pressed his jaws close together and felt whatever was keeping them closed drop and he howled out for Precious One.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!"

A different voice piped up as he began to fully register his situation. He howled out gathering calls only to hear the echo back in the stark white room he now found himself in.

"Sedative now!"

A third voice cut in just as something sharp pierced his hide. Rio jerked at the sharp prick to his thigh and made one last feeble call as he felt every muscle in his body yield to the cold sweeping through him.

He knew he couldn't win so he retreated into his mind and bought whatever amount of time he could by allowing the chill to numb his less important muscles.  
His eyes glared to one individual in particular who was more focused on an object in his hands he'd seen Red Fur use before he felt something puncture the back of his head.

Rio felt his eyes grow wide as everything went still, then third voice spoke up from the male with the object.

"Commence the upload. Mills wants him ready by tonight."

Rio couldn't even screech let alone breathe as he felt something reach inside him and...change things.

Memories he'd had of Alpha Owen, Elder Mother, Precious One replaced with cold commands and strategies. His degenerative disease that had been with him for all his brief life gone and replaced with a raw power he'd never known before. A hunger he'd not known was lit inside him with such a vengeance. He wanted blood of the enemy to run down his throat. It would satisfy, it was all that mattered. Nothing else but killing.

His name was not Rio, it was R-10, and it would serve its Pack blindly. Even as an ever shrinking part of it screeched out defiantly before going silent.

* * *

Kris, Owen, Claire and Carly had been on the Lockwood estate for the last hour and a half trekking through the Californian woodland. It was a silent affair. Kris walked slightly in front for two reasons: He knew the way and everyone else behind him didn't trust him after he drew back the curtains on his charade. It had been particularly heartbreaking with Carly. He'd made to walk over to her but Owen and Claire had cut him off first. Owen had nearly broken his arm. Claire was less restrained, she had broken his nose.

They had just reached two hours of walking when they first heard it; a soft barking screech from a raptor. Not knowing what to expect they closed ranks and made a circle while keeping their eyes open for even a twitch. The four were suddenly pounced upon by the entirety of Rio and Echo's children. Carly was smiling faintly as she cuddled up to a pair that were bone white in color and chanced a look up to find Lee, Kris, whoever in the hell he was, gingerly scratching Dragonloom's tiny tummy. Gathering up the squalling duo in her arms she walked behind him.

"Was any of it real?"

He sat back on his heels as he tried to think of the best way to answer her softly whispered question. Truth be told it was something that was gnawing at his mind too.

He turned and got up before losing his breath in her eyes. Then she slapped him.

"Answer me!"

He rubbed the tender spot on his jaw and took in her face again, while swallowing the lump in his throat. The bickering had ceased from the two she was holding and if he wasn't mistaken they were purring into her chest.

Focusing back on her with her hand raised to slap him again, he relented and trusted his voice to have enough strength to talk after their harrowing experience on the Arcadia.

"Yes."

He whispered just as she was about to bring her hand down.

He stood there in absolute silence, even the chicks were quiet. He dared himself to look into her face again, steeling himself for the anger and disappointment he knew to expect. He hadn't counted on her tears.

First one fell, then another and another until they were steadily flowing down her face as she stepped forward and nuzzled her head into his chest.  
Kris was in a mild shock as he gently hugged her close to him while placing a soft kiss on the right side of her head.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry."

He whispered into her hair as she fought to muffle her sobbing against his chest.

'She was a Wheeler damn it and it would take a lot more than most to break her.'

Kris smiled remembering that comment from her and thanking his stars above that she was actually letting him hold her again.

* * *

Owen had to smile lightly as the two made up. Reminded him of Claire at main street in all honesty and why he'd fallen for her in the first place.

"He does anything like that again, I'll break more than his nose."

He turned that smile to her again. God did he love her fiery personality. His thoughts were soon diverted as something heavy plopped on his head. He carefully reached up and cradled Rio's eldest child in his hands.

"How did you all get here?"

Of course he'd meant it rhetorically, but as the saying goes; like Father like daughter.

She squirmed out of his gentle grip and gave a high pitched screech that had the whole group perk up. She gave a series of barks and four raced over to her. Two jumping from Carly's arms, Dragonloom from by Kris's boot and the last one from a small bush beside Owen.

The four chittered with her then squawked to the rest and they set off into the brush, followed by the four Alphas as they retraced their steps to the beach.

* * *

 _ **And thus this story nears its end,**_  
 _ **one more chapter until I write 'Fin.'**_

 _ **But an egg I wrote in this book,**_  
 _ **still remains hidden so go have a look.**_

 _ **The clue I give is only this;**_  
 _ **It is carried aloft on a Lark's wingtips.**_

 _ **Leave a review and I will see if you have the one created by me.**_


	20. - A Prisoner -

Days till Death: *ERROR*

Echo stirred sluggishly as she felt the familiar chill creep into her bones. She hissed quietly as she eased up as much as her pregnant belly would allow her. She stifled a yawn, she had done enough dozing on the cold hard-surface. She could feel the brood inside her, another hearty batch of young for herself, Loved One and Pack to care for. Part of her couldn't wait, another couldn't wait for them to be out and be able to move of her volition, another cursed Loved One and his...appetite for her, another however purred lovingly at that same thought.

She growled and shook herself when she realized she _had_ been purring. Releasing another huff she groggily set out down the path before her. Slowly her mind began to work and promptly told her this was not the cage that she had been sharing with her Loved One, this was a pass of sorts? An Alpha creation?

Curiosity peeked, she darted into the shadows and kept still and silent for a few heartbeats. What was this?

Slowly foggy pieces filtered into her mind; she recalled a loud booming sound accompanied by a swift kick out of the floating Alpha thing into the wide water. Loved One held her close as their cage hit the water with a heavy crash, then another Alpha like structure appeared and something was thrown out of it at them. There was a thick smoke, then...nothing?

Echo tried to rally her mind again but then a faint scent wafted up her nostrils and took immediate priority. Loved One! She darted towards the bitter scent that was slowly turning more fresh. She had just made the last curve when she heard a screech from above.

Blue?

She gave her own call. Where was she? Where was Delta? What was going on?

Blue screeched at her to run.

Echo didn't know why she had said so until she felt something heavy collide into her side and send her flying.

She hissed faintly as she shakily got up to her feet. A rib was broken, several of her muscles in her left leg that has become weak from her nesting state were now bruised and deeply sore.

But her young were untouched, for which she trilled softly. She turned to the one that had dared to strike her and froze as her eyes met piercing red.

Loved One?

She had only seen him like this once before when Alpha and several of his kind had to wrestle him to the ground to help as his sickness attacked him.  
She lowered herself, wincing at the pain, and chittered at him. Surely he would remember her. Then she felt a small jolt that sent her stumbling backwards feeling as though she had run forever and had finally stopped.

As she gathered herself she heard Alpha chatter but it wasn't from Alpha. She looked up and that was when she realized that in many ways this was like Old Nest. The Alphas would circle overhead and interfere if they got too rambunctious. She called up to them to help Loved One but they ignored her calls as they looked to an elderly Alpha who was scratching his arm.

Hissing in frustration she turned and cooed again to Loved One. He rose up and bellowed out at her. Echo shrunk back in shock. What was this? Why did her mate scream 'Enemy' at her? Blue's frantic screaming reached through to her again; The Alphas were Pretenders and the one scratching at something on his arm was controlling Loved One.

Echo was shocked but saw it for herself when the Alpha scratched at something on his arm and Loved One quivered and seemed to be coiling up to attack.

Blue screamed at Echo to run. She only just barely managed to dodge Loved One as he collided headfirst with the cold hard-surface, leaving a dent in the material.

Echo was off to the side, flexing her claws anxiously as she watched, gaze flicking between Loved One and the Pretender now furiously scratching at his arm as though he was trying to control her mate.

He was trying to control her mate, that was more than enough reason for Echo to attack him.

There was one major difference between this dwelling and Old Nest, it was lower. Echo took a quick running leap just barely clearing the bars guarding the metal path the Pretenders walked on. She bent low, bared her claws and screeched angrily before summoning all her power.

Several Pretenders raced away from her screaming in panic while some willing threw themselves into the dwelling below, those that were too slow to do so were educated on the sharpness of her talons, claws and teeth. A slash across one chest, spilling another Pretender's belly, parting an arm from another, all on her way to the one scratching at his arm.

She had just snapped a Pretender's neck with a sharp twist when she felt something hot pierce her own neck. She turned her glare as several Pretenders now appeared behind the other wielding the dreaded blocks, only these hurt more if the steady river coming from her neck was any clue to that.

She growled and bellied up an almighty screech at these foul beings, sending blood and spittle at them. They made to use the blocks, but the Alpha waved them down. His frantic scratching had ceased, calmly he walked to her. She screeched and charged him only to feel the path suddenly buckle and send her head flying into one of the metal poles.

She faintly registered a lost tooth as the Pretender bent beside her while chattering something to the ones gathering around him in a circle. She played on their arrogance and let them think herself more weak than she was. When the elder Pretender was close enough she recalled how Delta bit the hand of another arrogant Pretender so it seemed appropriate to do so here.

She lunged and bit down on his arm with a satisfying snap in her jaws but before anything else could happen, something bit into her upper tail and yanked her over the side. She felt the Pretender's arm slide down her throat as she landed hard on her back.

She gave coughing calls upward. Her fortune regarding her growing brood had run short. She could feel the remains of what was her young in her belly and her heart broke at the feeling, not caring the fall and throw had shattered her spine and was leaving her vulnerable as the same red eyes that belonged to her mate bore down on her. And yet there was one, there had to be.

She called to Blue and told her what had happened and what to do. She kept calling even as her sister's furious screeching and sounds of a hard-surface being bashed against echoed around her.

She looked up with glazed eyes as Loved One opened his jaws wide and almost tenderly cradled her head in his mouth.

What happened in one second was stretched out into eternity for her. She recalled him coming to her sister's rescue, him becoming her packmate, then her mate. In a way she found it fitting that she was to die by him, it was better this way than at the hands of the Pretenders.

She called to her mind's eye the day her first clutch was born into the world, all the times she had shared with Loved One and the gift he had given her by saying her name as only Alpha could.

She softly chittered her forgiveness to him and wishing him not to blame himself for this, it was not his fault, it was the Pretender's doing. She exhaled softly while she closed her eyes gently, wishing that somehow he could still hear her.

Then the eternity ended and her head was forcibly twisted in a sharp direction leaving her to silence.

* * *

R-10 was frustrated, how had this happened? Why had it let this enemy attack Pack so directly? Regardless the enemy was dead now and it had proved its devotion to Pack by first knocking the metal path and sending the enemy into a barrier, then again by saving Elder Father by throwing the enemy away so Pack could regroup.

It had to aid Pack, Pack was all that mattered to it.

Even so a screeching voice in it's mind howled out in defiance. R-10 tried to shut out the voice. It was not it's voice, it did not help the pack, therefore it was best forgotten. So then why wasn't it going away? Why was it only getting louder?


	21. - An Alpha

**Brace for the final race.**

* * *

Benjamin smiled absently as he watched Maisie storm out of his rooms. So very much like her own mother...

But what she had said dragged his mind back to work from its medicated hiatus. How often had it been that he'd come to rely on Mr. Mills? How much?

He believed him to be a clever yet sympathetic soul that would guide his fortunes into the future and safely navigate it through all the cutthroat backstabbery their world was slowly becoming, he was far too old to be dealing with that nonsense. Even believing him to eventually realize his and Hammond's dream of a true preserve to provide people the world over an opportunity to recall their humanity and remind them of what was before.

Now however, he began to question his own judgments. Mills, was astoundingly crafty in spite of the mask he wore. Benjamin thought himself to have been on the receiving end of it but dismissed it as simply his medication. Now though, with what his Maisie was saying about an auction, he suddenly felt the first true emotion since he'd lost his strength to walk; Rage. Mills had played him and had taken everything from him. It was time to remind the fool whose house this was.

* * *

"Remind me again how we thought this was a good idea?"

Owen thought out loud in a hushed whisper for what may have been the thousandth time if Claire cared to keep count. She merely rolled her eyes and not too softly jabbed him just under the ribs, keeping in mind their plan. Owen's loud gag had apparently done the trick.

"Talk fast if you ever wish to talk again."

An accented voice hissed from the woods. Carly, keeping true to form and making excellent use of her tear stained face from before waved her hands frantically in all directions.

"We come in peace, please dear God, we come in peace! We already escaped a shipwreck!"

Before their eyes an African American woman materialized out of the shadows.

"Pity, but I suppose I can't fault you for wanting to escape a slow peaceful death."

She hefted up the long barrel of her sniper rifle in a single fluid motion and leveled it at the trio in front of her.

"Balance has to be kept though. You were supposed to die, so who are you to defy that?"

Her tone was ice as she finished her philosophical lesson to her prey. Then the unthinkable happened.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from you my Huntress but this needs to be brought up to our employer's attentions."

She kept her mask in place as best she could when Kris appeared. She must not have paid attention to her surroundings if she had let another hunter slip by. She almost smiled at him, truly he did live up to his reputation.

"Bring them then."

She indicated with her head towards the loading platform. They trekked on into the mansion's lower floors drawing the attention of several other paid hands as the three were locked up in one of the old raptor pens.

Not realizing they had let more than three in. As Kris walked off with Bedu to address Wheatley and Mills, he hid his smile while he recounted the tale of his ancestors and their clever plan in conquering the great city of Troy. Though they never tried it quite like this.

* * *

Mills exhaled as he let the pillow fall to the floor. How easy it had been to simply end the old fossil. He would not stop him now nor ever again. Now that he was so close to the actual power over the world he had wielded but threw away as though it was a curse.

He only held sway on him so long as his money did and now that he had it all that sway vanished with it.

He swept away the ruined remains of the old man's cane under the thick comforter of the bed and set about calling for Iris, doing his best to keep a tone of pain to his voice which wasn't too difficult. The cane would've sold well and he had no shortage of buyers below in attendance.

* * *

Carly wanted to know how on Earth this could've possibly happened.

One minute they had a plan, now she found herself ad libbing as she was first given a crate to take to the research deck then upon finding a lab coat and thinking it better a disguise than the pack of clothing Kris had given her, she was suddenly pushed into a dissection room. Now here in the room, she tried her best to fake gagging noises to cover her tears.

The 'specimen' they were cutting into, was Echo.

Carly's heart broke as one by one they removed shattered remains of her next clutch. Owen would be crushed by this. Then her mind flew to Rio.

'Oh Rio...'

She thought mournfully as another was removed. Then a pair of hands shoved something into hers.

"Make yourself useful and get that to the main laboratory."

Carly jerked up as she heard that voice and looked right into the eyes of Dr. Wu. Her gut suddenly tightened up from its sorrow and rage coursed through her blood.

Unaware of the murderous intent from what he presumed to be another worthless set of hands in his area, Wu huffed.

"Do not contaminate this room with your vomit, now get that egg to examination."

Carly blinked then looked down into her hands at the small oblong object cradled in her palms. One made it. She jerked up as he was about to repeat himself and cut him off as she replied with a clear 'Yes Sir,' before vacating the space. He thought nothing of it and resumed his dissection. He would pretend it wasn't personal as he gave a particularly vicious jab with his new artificial arm.

* * *

"Good evening distinguished guests."

Eversoll began as he slipped into his more charismatic tone of voice. The tone that sold and made him money. As his eyes roamed the room of the select few invited to this gathering he, let slip an actual genuine smile with the sole thought he'd be making a fortune off this evening.

"Tonight we have only one true item up for sale."

He continued after making sure he had the entire rooms attention.

"A truly magnificent creation, made from pieces of the past and with a dashing of parts from the future. But we understand that some of our more seasoned buyers prefer to see how good the product is before purchase, which is why we have made a demonstration for those same buyers."

He made a sweeping gesture below him as the floor seemed to brighten, revealing that they were all currently situated over a giant cage. Which at the moment contained a furiously screeching Velociraptor. As soon as the lights dimmed to where those in attendance could see, the raptor jerked up and hissed at those above it staring down.

"I present to you the past. The Velociraptor, once the most dangerous creature on the face of the Earth."

The animal below howled at them as though demonstrating its power.

"And now the future."

He pressed a button on his stand, and another door opened at the far end. The raptor swung its head in the direction and hissed but before racing off, halted and growled. It extended its killing claw while it struggled to see what was in the dark. Then came the screech as a giant blackened version of the raptor stepped out and hissed as the crowd above gave a collective gasp of astonishment.

"We call it the Indoraptor."

Eversoll continued on with his rehearsed sales pitch of the creature below, unaware that the raptor to be killed warbled and chittered at the new being.

* * *

Delta chittered again to Shadow, the name her sister had given him amongst the pack. Where were they? Where was Alpha? Was there a way out? Where was Echo and Blue?

She hissed as he seemed to ignore her questions but even that didn't draw a reaction from him. She tilted her head. Shadow was normally soft-spoken and on occasion a powerful packmate, but above all he was respectful to each of the sisters. Even to Blue when they quarreled over his right to remain in the pack. So what caused this change? She glanced up as she heard a Pretender garble more to the assembled group of others present. He appeared to hold up some strange Alpha thing and tapped it.

She was fortunate to be the more limber of the pack as Shadow charged her and she just barely missed his skull.

* * *

Owen thanked his lucky stars above for Dragonloom. He knew raptors were intelligent, but this little chick set a new standard that was closer to human.

After Carly had been spirited away he had no other option than to slip her out from under his shirt and task her to escape.

She not only figured out how to unlock the cell door quietly but soon had the brood with her and directing them in what to do. He chuckled to himself, Rio's first child may be the Alpha of the siblings but Dragonloom was the obvious Beta and damn was she good. They chittered and scampered off in various directions until a young male shivered and vanished before cawing.

Carly's twin, bone white hatchlings charged at someone in the dark and he briefly worried they'd be injured by a bigger human until the scream reached his ear. It was higher pitch and cracked, which could only mean one thing.

He bolted forward, immediately whistling and yanking the three off a scared little girl. He soon had all three in front of him and after being certain they went to regroup with Dragonloom he turned and saw Claire softly hugging the crying child to her in a motherly fashion while stroking her hair. He eased his way over as Claire gently pulled away.

"Owen, this is Maisie, she's Mr. Lockwood's Granddaughter."

Owen eased himself down and held out a hand to her but she went past it and barreled into his chest. He wasn't sure who was more surprised; him or Claire.

"I know you."

Came the muffled voice in his vest, making him look down.

"I saw you with Blue."

It took him a moment to realize what she meant. His logs that he'd made when his girls were still babies and he could interact with them more directly. That memory brought a small smile to his face. He gently brought up his arms around her and hugged her back.

"She always was my best girl."

He whispered softly like he would when Charlie was teething and cried constantly. He looked down at her again.

"Any way you can take us to your Grandfather?"

Owen knew little about the original founders of Jurassic Park but from what little he did know, both were forces to be reckoned with if riled up enough. What better motivation than to say; 'Hey your aide has essentially kidnapped Jurassic World's most popular attraction and friend along with his mate and packmates, know anything about that?'

He looked up at Claire's frown. That and the fresh sobs in his vest told him all he needed to know about that plan. He moved to rub her back and stopped as he heard a chirp.

He backed up, not letting go of Maisie, and there settled in between them was another of Rio's chicks. He'd taken to calling this particular male Slick because he looked like a black oil slick if you saw him dozing on the ground after he half buried himself.

How he acted afterward only solidified it in a different way, no matter how many times one of the guys at the paddock tried he'd always turn and give them his backside if they so much as tried to fix a camera on him, never mind picking him up.

Yet whenever Claire or Carly arrived to visit he surprisingly was the first one in their arms. Owen had to laugh, it figured one of the chicks would take after him.

Now though he was grateful for him as he nuzzled into Maisie's tummy and gave an audible purring sound that calmed her sobs to hiccups.

"You look like it."

She muttered softly, catching the adult's attention as though she'd yelled it out, while she gently pet the small chick that was simply adoring the attention being shown him.

"Where did you see something like him?"

Owen asked as he felt a mounting sensation of dread.

* * *

They arrived just as the Auctioneer began. Owen couldn't help but stare down in horror as what he could only describe a fighting pit became lit. He cursed the people below silently for getting in the way of his view but whether by fortune or misfortune a screen behind the stage showed the entire area below. Owen only stared as he saw Delta pace around and hiss before they brought out Rio. One look at those red eyes told him all he needed to know.

He couldn't move, only watch as the man smiled and tapped a pad triggering Rio's Rampage mode. Delta did well to dance around Rio but she wasn't as fast as Blue. Rio caught her mid tail and swung her to the wall. He gripped the grate as he followed them with a critical eye.

Delta wasn't out yet but that small tumble-roll would limit her mobility for the time being and it seemed to him that the man tapping on the pad was either unfamiliar with the pad he was tapping on or, and he really hoped this was the case, Rio was in there somewhere fighting for control.

He gasped quietly as Delta dodged another charge and sliced at the base of his neck, before anchoring herself as best she could and began carving into his hide with all the fury Owen had come to expect from any of his girls.

But Rio was made specifically for one purpose; combat. He bit down on her tail again, firmer this time, and threw her with a resounding 'clang.'

Claire tucked Maisie's head close to her chest again while whispering soft comforts into her ear.

Owen could only look away as he saw Rio's muscles coil into a pounce. His grip on the grate tightened to a bone white as he listened to Delta's dying wail for help. He'd failed to protect another packmate. He opened his eyes and they fixed on Rio.

His face tightened with resolve, he may have lost another girl but he wasn't about to lose any more. He locked eyes with the crimson as the patrons applauded. He couldn't lose anymore, including his boy.

* * *

Dragonloom and Striker led their small pack up to the white place after following the happy smell they'd come to associate with one of the female Alphas. Striker hissed at them while unknown Alphas walked around them. Patiently waiting for gaps in the walk the hatchlings moved swiftly from under one cover to another slowly pushing further and further into the white space.

Then they heard it, a gathering wail. They traced the sound to a moving wall and after sniffing closely Striker chittered to her sister. It was time for her to show off. As the pack kept quiet and hidden in carts and shelves, Dragonloom hefted herself up and began working on the door as other Alphas had called them. Striker growled for them all to be cautious.

Where they had cover, Dragonloom was exposed. Eyeing the empty halls the pack chittered softly as their sister put her mind to the task.

Dragonloom looked down at the strange metal pad that had etchings on it trying to piece it together. Then her eyes widened.

Gathering herself close she bent down and touched the metal with her claw and felt a surge from her pass to the metal.

She opened her eyes at the lock clicked loudly and the door swung forward slightly. Dragonloom hissed and jumped in as her siblings flooded the room.

Three secured the door while the rest fanned out. Striker suddenly snarled and all pack froze and looked to her. There were adults here too, ones like their aunts. Cautiously Dragonloom approached and saw another door but locked differently. Ignoring the hissing from both sides, she jumped up and gripped the bolt holding the pen doors in her jaws and with a pained huff and tug it gave way.

The adults were confused by this small pack of young; who were they? Where were their pack? What were they? The small one had learned to release them after a few breaths, whereas they had been locked in it for too many days to count.

They parted as the old Alpha female strode forward. She looked down at Dragonloom who returned her stare for stare. The silent exchange was broken by chirps from the table as the young freed the one hatchling to have survived.

The female crooned softly as she nuzzled the young chick beside the olive colored female. She had lost too much here.

Chicks that wilted away while she screeched at the ones responsible, the packmates taken and they too wilting away before her eyes. Yet this and one of the males taken had survived the disease. Now she was freed and so to was her pack. But they were in hostile territory, they needed to fight their way out by tooth and claw.

How though? They were hardly at full strength as it was.

She was startled as the tiny female hopped up to the table beside the green male she had been nuzzling and chittered. They would help them, they were pack like them and like it or not, they were all needed if they wished to survive.

The Alpha bent forward and after a tense few seconds she butted her head against the chick in her best attempt at a nuzzle. After being confined for so long, she had nearly forgotten how to do so.

This chick would make a fine Alpha one day.

* * *

Screech huffed in relief as his sister returned the rough nuzzle from the older female. He turned as he heard a familiar growling hiss. That sounded like Father but the pitch was wrong. He stepped closer and sniffed another metal prison. This one smelled female but at the same time it was familiar. Slowly a red eye glared down at him from within and hissed before stopping, then purring in what the young grey hatchling thought was an almost sickly fashion.

Slowly the red eyes that were upon him moved closer until they were separated by the bars. He looked at this female curiously. She was like Father but older and something he couldn't quite place seemed to be off.

But for whatever reason she was giving him no feelings of malice, only curiosity. She made him feel like he was interacting with another aunt, one that he hadn't seen but knew of. He knew what Dragonloom had said, they were all needed to survive this. All was all, including this twisted aunt.

She huffed in disapproval of the name, as he unlatched her door and chirped up at her that he would still think it out.

Of course before anything else could be said an unknown Alpha in white blundered in. His eyes widened yet before he could raise the alarm or scream for help his head was gone. Screech looked up at the cleanly ripped head still in the jaws of the twisted aunt. He huffed in thought and his eyes widened.

He turned and chirped up to her. Ripper would be her name in the pack from now on. The female crooned happily and nuzzled the tiny chick with her bloodied muzzle in happiness. It unsettled Screech slightly but he nuzzled her back as Dragonloom growled and nudged Striker into action. She shook herself from her stunned silence and began chittering to all the hunters.

Their prey had numbers and tools, so they would just have to take them apart from the shadows.

* * *

Together the ragtag pack slunk out into the lower levels of the mansion with Tracker leading them on, making steady time to the room where Father's scent was.

They crowded into a strange Alpha structure that Dragonloom assured would house them all. Once the last of the older pack was inside, she hit a funny circle that caused the place to shudder and close before they all felt it move downwards.

It was dark and quiet for a few heartbeats and then the doors opened with a soft sound and the raptors swiftly moved forward. Ripper moving to a nearby false Alpha, as she called them, with a blocky thing and proceeded to tear him apart while the others quickly raced out into the chaos left in the wake of the herd of false Alphas.

* * *

R-10 was thrashing against the bars separating it from Pack as they were swarmed by Trespassers and slaughtered. It didn't understand what was going on. First it had been made to kill a Trespasser, then Pack had corralled it into this metal den and brought it up to finally meet the Pack. But something was wrong. Why were they kept from it? What were they saying?

The itch at the base of its skull was infuriating. Then the Trespassers attacked in a brutal fashion. R-10 screeched as it saw its Pack slaughtered or forced to retreat, leaving it alone.

It hissed furiously at the now abandoned room until it sensed a presence.

Turning it saw an old one, sniffing and extending the full array of its senses to identify this one. This one smelled familiar, was it Pack? Had he come to lead it to the Trespassers? Then it saw him raise a silver object and tap something out. R-10 didn't know why but it felt exhausted and slowly sunk to the floor of the den.

Dimly, it was aware of a door opening.

* * *

Wheatley wasn't a fool, one didn't get this old in his line of work without being able to read the signs of his environment, the winds were shifting and it was high time for the hunters to cut their losses and disappear before they became the hunted. But before then, he was sure as Hell going to collect on something before his forced departure.

He grunted as he wrestled with one of R-10's teeth. He had to admit this was a fine hunting dog, even better since it had a nice little control chip planted at the base of its head. Sure made putting the big beastie to sleep easier.

He huffed and shifted to get a better grip, not noticing the clatter of the remote onto the floor. He only noticed it after stamping his boot down on it to get a new grip and twist on a tooth.

The next thing he was aware of, R-10's piercing glare was burning his very soul as his arm slipped down its throat. He could only whimper with mixed pain and fear as R-10 sniffed his face.

* * *

Eversoll raced out from behind his stand as he heard the dying screams of someone less fortunate. However he was, if nothing else, a capitalist.

So while the monsters were making someone else their personal chew toy, he would take advantage of this to leave this Godforsaken place and retire with his nice fund in someplace nice and cold, maybe Greenland.

After this he'd had enough of warm climates and the animals in them.

Ducking into the elevator he noticed several Patrons cowering but not having the sense to escape in the moment. He angrily shoved aside some secretary or assistant and hastily slammed the button repeatedly as her scream drew a furious roar.

He looked up just in time for the doors to shut on the blackened jaws of R-10 before it could sample them as a main dish following the appetizer. He let out a sigh and made to straighten out his cuffs before the door rang.

He twisted around in puzzlement, the elevator wasn't that fast wasn't it? The last thing he saw was R-10's impressive array of teeth firsthand in action.

* * *

Owen was racing Claire and Maisie towards the elevator. So far everything was going as they had planned, now came the hard part; getting Rio the Hell out of here.

But there shouldn't be anyone left in the auction room, it may have been he was worrying about nothing. All he had to do was find the remote and free Rio. Even thinking that plan sounded ludicrous to him but it was better than nothing.

Of course running straight into Mills and his entourage of thugs for hire wasn't anywhere in the plan.

* * *

"Perfect, saved me the trouble of looking for you."

He gave that slimy thousand dollar smile as he walked slightly in front of his guns.

"So former Naval animal trainer, Raptor Whisperer and now Escape Artist? Tell me is there anything else you can do Mr. Grady?"

Owen bristled and bit the inside of his cheek to keep the growl down. He had been spending too much time with his girls.

"Why are you doing this?"

Claire's voice cut through the red as she hugged Maisie closer.

"Why else? Trying to offer Mr. Grady a better job offer; work and get the bonus of living or die."

Mills replied with a smile that showed off too many teeth.

"Not. Interested."

The sharp growl was enough to make Mills sigh as he began his pitch. Hopefully with a little more persuasion and information, the leading expert on these animals would change his mind. If not, there were his notes.

There would always be someone else to pick up where he left off and they would most certainly have a more negotiable price.

"Let me lay it out for you first Owen. Is it alright if I call you that? Owen?"

He spoke casually as he cleaned the invisible dust off his glasses and straightened his tie under the withering glares sent his way.

"Suit yourself, I'll do all the talking."

He slipped into a smooth practiced drawl as he walked the small space between one armed specialist on his left to the other on his right.

"Now the whole reason we made this all was to create the next weapon for the world. And what better place to start than the graveyards of a million years ago? Inside R-10's-"

"Rio."

Mills stopped and tipped his eyes over the rim of his glasses as he looked at Mr. Grady.

"Excuse me?"

Mills huffed internally. How utterly childish could a man get, least of all one with such an extensive resume?

"I said Rio. It's his name. Not R-10, not Indoraptor. HIS NAME IS RIO!"

Owen made a step forward and Mills didn't even bat an eye as the guns clicked up.

"Tut tut tut Mr. Grady. You should know better than to interrupt your future employer."

Owen narrowed his eyes, and then realized something. Mills didn't have to bargain with him, he could've simply had them shot and disappeared, so then why wasn't he? Then it clicked.

"We have something you want."

It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement. He was more than happy to cut off Mills mid pace and mid sales pitch.

"Very good Mr. Grady."

Mills nodded his head as he fiddled with his glasses again while he turned to look at Owen dead on.

"So how's about handing it and yourself over?"

Owen narrowed his brow again as he tried to think of what he and Claire could've possibly taken from them that would be so critical to their operation.

Then he glanced behind him at Claire who hugged Maisie closer, while shrugging. She just shrugged and gave him an equally puzzled look.

"Let it go Ms. Dearing."

Mills' statement had Owen suddenly pale as he turned back to face Mills.

"What, did you really think that was a living person? Tell me why do think Hammond and Lockwood parted? He was just an old fool that didn't want to have just a memory of his late daughter. Where as I, found a much more profitable use for that thing. It's the base of 'Rio's' entire structure. Just a few more tweaks and samples from it and we'll have the ultimate weapon on the market."

Owen turned to Claire and Maisie again with a mouthful of sand.

"Now then, about my of-"

Mills was cut off as a furious bellow echoed all around them when a big black blur cut a mercenary in half clean around the middle.

Owen just barely noticed one of Rio's chicks as he pushed Claire and Maisie into the nearest door.

* * *

Carly carefully rubbed the egg tucked away into her coat's pocket as she watched the scientists scurry around her. She nearly leapt out of her skin when she felt a steady hand on her back. Spinning around, her furious glare met Kris's amused one as he eased her arm down slowly. She looked and saw that she had a high grade tranquilizer in her palm. This gave her an idea.

Before Kris could say a word, Carly made her way over to the only occupied cage in the lab that had a living creature; Blue.

Doctor Wu, was busily instructing a pair of hired muscle on the care and movement of the specimen, and sounding rather irritated with their evident slowness in understanding his orders as thought they were beyond simple.

'Couldn't you even call her by her name?!'

Carly thought acidly as she stalked up behind the Doctor.

* * *

Kris had no idea what Carly was about to do but he couldn't stop her now when she brought the tranquilizer down hard on Wu's neck.

"THAT WAS FOR ECHO!"

She screamed into the man's ear, before yanking him around and landing an almighty blow to the gut. Kris winced slightly as he calmly made his way over and waved the two standing by off.

"And that was for everything else you smug son-of-a-bitch."

Carly hissed with a slow steady darkness that made Kris shudder.

He had the duo with Wu help him out of the lab, while he dealt with what they thought to be a furious assistant.

Leaving him alone with one fiery woman.

Good God was he lucky she still wanted him.

"That wasn't exactly smart. Insanely attractive; yes, totally. Smart; not so much."

He muttered to her. Carly merely just leveled her glare at him.

"So what would you do exactly?"

She hissed. Kris merely held up what looked to Carly as a kind of advanced prosthetic arm before he gestured behind her to the cage housing a currently seething Velociraptor that eyed the duo while growling softly.

"I was thinking let her out."

He made his way over to the door as Carly moved over to the wall beside the cage. Kris heard two more approach from behind.

"Hey, Wall, you seen the Boss's arm?"

Kris looked over his shoulder at the two; no heavy guns, pistols but holstered, no body armor. Good, that made Blue's fight easier.

"Yeah."

He flicked the palm of Wu's prosthetic over the keypad that gave a soft click. He threw the arm at the two, surprising them as he yanked open Blue's door. His arm found Carly and hugged her close as a furiously screeching female raptor barreled out into the lab space.

* * *

R-10 was storming the halls of the strange place, its Pack was here but where? Where? Then a scent registered, Trespasser.

* * *

Owen, Claire and Maisie were busily racing through the upper hallways trying to find a way out of this house of horrors.

Maisie was leading them through the twists and turns of the old mansion when they heard that insidious hissing. Owen stopped just ahead of them as red eyes bore back at them from the shadows.

In any other instance Owen would've compared this to an old horror movie. The monster's eyes glaring out from the shadows as it emerged with lightning flashing in the back ground. Only this wasn't a horror film, this wasn't a monster, this was Rio.

"Rio! Please, I don't know if you're getting this or what but I know you're in there!"

* * *

R-10, growled and hissed, its head was pounding and something inside was screaming violently at it.

* * *

"That's it Rio, come back to us, please!"

Claire hugged Maisie close as Owen cautiously moved forward to the thrashing animal.

"Rio, please, I know you're in there."

* * *

The pain was beyond description, its nose twitched as the smells wafted up. It was a Trespasser, it should be destroyed. So why couldn't it? Why was its head hurting so much? It screeched loudly and began clawing at its head, trying vainly to stop the pain. Then it felt a warm palm on top its nose.

"Rio, please. I can't lose you too."

That voice, that touch.

Then it snapped itself, its eyes tightening and it lunged at the Trespasser.

* * *

Owen froze as he saw those jaws lunge at him.

Then a flash of black tackled them mid lunge.

Black?

Owen backed up and kept Claire and Maisie behind him as a confusing fight happened before their eyes. Owen thought he was seeing double as the raptor...thing got off the ground and hissed at Rio.

* * *

R-10 growled and shook itself as it saw what had halted the kill.

It blinked in surprise, what was this, another?

It chittered, questioning their orders from the Alpha of their Pack.

It recoiled at her violent hiss. What she said confused it. They were not Pack, there was no Alpha, there were only false pretenders. She growled that it had been betrayed, that it was nothing.

Roaring it tackled her and wrestled her to the ground. How dare she speak against the Pack, the Pack was all! It hissed to her that it would release her if she would apologize and fall back in line with Pack.

She growled back with a touch of pride. She was a member of a Pack and she'd rather die as one of that Pack of Free, then live in a Pack of Slaves.

It growled darkly in return, so be it then.

* * *

Blue had just met Screech and was made aware of the Pack's plan to escape this Alpha place. Then she saw Sick One about to kill Twisted One or, as Screech insisted she be called, Ripper.

She leapt and clawed at his neck. Echo had told her where to attack and she scented her sister Delta on Sick One's neck. All led to this as she found the base of his neck and with a firm bite and twist Sick One finally fell.

She got off him and nudged him softly while Screech tended to Ripper. She turned to Alpha and chittered softly as he knelt forward and softly petted Rio's muzzle.

Blue blinked, had she really called him by his Alpha name? Perhaps it was better than simply saying Sick One.

* * *

It whimpered softly as it woke. Everything hurt, it's body, its head, its gut. Everything hurt so much. Then a soft smell tickled its nose. A faint sweet smell.

Turning its head it tasted the air around it and found itself drawn forward, there right in front of it was a running water stream. It bent forward and drank gulps of the liquid without so much as waiting to see where it was.

It was after its third gulp that it felt eyes on it.

Looking up it spied a spry young chick eyeing it back. The tiny thing turned round and hopped off the rock it was on giving a chirp for it to follow. It smelled like Pack so it followed cautiously.

It followed the small chick into a ravine covered in green of all kinds when it first saw one. Then another and another and another. It twisted around as it was herded into a great clearing by others that looked like it and yet weren't.

Then one nipped its tail.

It turned and bared tooth with fang at the aggressor but stopped short as it came muzzle to muzzle with another. It turned as more came to it. Some were like it and others weren't. So many of them, what was this?

Then one gracefully walked up to it, and the small male chick that had brought it here raced off and nuzzled into the female's leg with a happy chirp.

She turned to the chick and chirped softly before turning to it. She nuzzled it across the face almost lovingly before giving its neck a firm nip with a sharp order to wake up and fight.

* * *

Slowly it felt its eyes open and there was that touch again, that smell.

"Easy boy."

That voice...

Alpha...

Owen!

Eyes opened and met the kind eyes that had brought him into a true pack and into an even bigger world. Then slowly everything faded and so many emotions collided inside his gut and mind with the memories: Pain, Rage, Grief, Guilt and Horror.

He shook himself awake and breathed deep several times before losing his control and howling out. The cry echoing throughout the entirety of the building. To those who could interpret this cry it was a bone chilling order of an Alpha who had lost everything to the enemy.

The order was simple: Kill them all.

Blue stepped up to his side and growled softly at him that they still had to gather the pack before they could fight this enemy.

Rio shook himself as he looked at her. She spoke true. He turned as the other gathered her legs under her and sniffed at Owen.

" **NO. NOT PREY.** "

Satisfied that his order was followed he turned to check the others. Owen didn't look good, neither did Claire but now was not the time for that. They were going to be needed for what was coming.

* * *

Owen and the others had regrouped after recovering from the shock of hearing Rio speak. Not parrot a few words mind you but actually speak with a budding degree of intelligence when lo and behold there was Mills without any protection in sight as he clutched a fragile looking tube in his hands while trying to open a car door.

He cracked his knuckles, this was going to be beyond satisfying.

* * *

Mills was swiftly packing up the one key ingredient since he was fairly certain it would set back there ultimate plans by years if they had to find a new human template. He had just picked up the tube containing enough material for the next year,when something heavy and sharp collided with his back.

He felt blood pouring out his lower back as he rolled in the dirt looking up into the blackened eyes of R-10 and its damned trainer. Just behind them was the bitch with his investment.

He turned back and felt his anger intensify at the sight of the destroyed container with the last of the base template.

He shakily gathered his legs under him as the damned thing eyed his movements.

He had his legs set under him and looked back defiantly. He had one more ace up his sleeve and he wouldn't die here. Now he just had to manipulate others well enough to play it.

"Well?! Come on do it! Don't you want to you dumb fuck! That's all you are just another fucking prototype, nothing else. NOTHING! So come on you ugly piece of shit, kill me!"

The thing had the audacity to curl its lip at him before sitting back on its haunches. Then it opened its jaws and he braced for a roar before the attack.

" **NO. I FORGIVE.** "

Mills froze as that baritone voice echoed out before a familiar hiss tickled the back of his neck.

" **PACK NOT.** "

* * *

Bedu gritted her teeth as she tried to get a clean shot but the raptors pounced too swiftly from her blind spot. All she did was relax her grip as Mills' howling echoed around the forest. So much for her pay and bonus.

She eased herself up when she spied a white colored hatchling hissing at her from the neighboring branch while trying, rather pathetically, to get closer to her.

She smiled, perhaps she wouldn't be leaving empty handed after all. This baby alone would be enough to cover her price and retirement. Besides, what could one pup do against a wolf?

She coiled and gripped her branch firmly before springing out to catch this little one.

She was just within reach of it.

The next thing she knew she was in heap on the floor some twenty feet below. She coughed up a small spittle of blood as she looked up at the full moon above her. She forced her eyes to look closer at the branches and saw another hatchling just behind her own.

Clever bastards.

She turned her head weakly as a high pitched cry split the evening air.

* * *

Striker trotted forward, followed by her group. They waited for the twins and looked down at the False Alpha. Striker waited as they all gathered around her before she echoed Father's order and as one they pounced.

* * *

"So what now?"

Carly's soft question had everyone turning over their mind as Maisie stepped up to Rio and the others. Carly, Kris and Claire froze but relaxed at Owen's soft smile.

Ever so slowly she reached out her hand and left it there for Rio to decide what to do. Her breath quickened as soft scale met her hand.

" **SISTER.** "

Rio's rumble still shook most but it answered a burning question they all had.

"They're alive like me."

Maisie's voice was soft but steely and bore more meaning behind them than that. Blue, the other hybrid and the other raptors gathered behind Rio at Maisie's statement.

"Are you sure about this Maisie? Once you do this there's no going back. I could take you all back home, all of you. What about Echo, Rio? At least let us care for her a little while longer."

Owen felt his hold on his emotions crumble. He couldn't lose his pack.

Rio bowed his head lower than Owen's mentioning Echo.

" **ECHO GONE. I KILL. NOT MEAN. SORRY. SO SORRY.** "

Owen gasped softly as he watched Rio let out a soft keening noise that broke his heart. It was the sound a raptor gave to mourn.

He slowly walked forward and stroked his nose for a few moments. This decision wasn't just his anymore, it was all of theirs.

"Ok."

Owen sighed quietly as he softly gripped Maisie's shoulder. She turned to look up at him, with a small trace of hope in her eyes. He gave a small nod as he bit his lip to keep the tears from falling.

"Ok."

Kris walked up from behind the others.

"Feels like Velociraptor is a bit outdated now and there's no way Indoraptor will do. How's Kritomoloch?"

Rio tilted his head.

" **KRITO-?** "

The raptor rumbled with a questioning tone.

"Means Noble Demon."

Kris turned at the surprised looks everyone gave him.

"What? I know things too."

He muttered with a shrug of his shoulders as Carly slugged him on the arm.

" **KRITO.** "

They turned to Rio as he seemed to be mulling over the first part of Kris' name for their new kind.

" **KRITO. MINE.** "

Owen didn't know if that meant he accepted the name or something else.

"Rio?"

Owen held up his hands at the sharp hiss as Rio shook his neck.

" **NO RIO. KRITO.** "

Owen just nodded his head tiredly, Rio was with Echo now he figured. But this was still the same old raptor that had saved his, and countless other lives before from the Indominus Rex. He had no doubts he would continue to do so regardless of whatever name he had.

" **I SORRY. NOT MEAN HURT. I SORRY, SORRY.** "

Owen reached out and patted his snout in comfort before giving him a soothing scratch under the chin.

"Take care of Blue for me. Can you do that Krito?"

The raptor straightened at the last command from his only Alpha.

" **CAN OWEN. CAN.** "

The now dubbed Krito bent to sniff Maisie once more and gave her a soft lick on the cheek eliciting a soft giggle.

" **BE WELL SISTER.** "

They made to leave but halted as Carly dashed up to them.

"I think Echo would want you to have this... Krito."

She smiled sadly while softly placing a lone egg in front of him. He gave her a soft nuzzle before sniffing the egg and chittering behind him. An older female swiftly stepped forward and gingerly scooped up the fragile gift in her jaws.

With that Krito straightened and turned to his Pack. They were his now to protect, and that's what he would do.

With a sharp bark the Kritomoloch disappeared into the night.

* * *

 _( 5 Months later)_

Claire turned to Maisie twirling her dress slightly.

"How do I look?"

She bit her cheek to keep the laughing in as the little girl began scrutinizing her front and behind.

"Very nice Miss Dearing."

Claire rolled her eyes even as the soft smile finally broke through.

"Come on then little Miss bride maid, we don't want to be late."

Carly poked her head in with a slightly panicked face.

"Ready?"

Claire chuckled and hugged her friend with a soft squeeze for comfort.

"Yes Carly, everything will be fine. Just remember to breathe every so often."

Iris soon entered the room and began giving Carly the same advice as last night while Claire stepped back with Maisie.

'I can only imagine how Owen's holding up on his end...'

She thought softly as she, Iris and Maisie guided Carly out to the where the ceremony was about to begin.

* * *

Owen was watching Kris pace back and forth for what was probably the hundredth time today alone.

"What if something goes wrong? What if it rains? What if-"

Owen clapped a firm hand on his shoulder and made the man turn to face him.

"First of all nothing will go wrong, it's what she wants. Second of all its in a Church. With a closed roof. In Patras. During summer."

Kris just straightened out his jacket.

"How I wish for your calmness."

Owen merely rolled his eyes loudly when Kris resumed pacing. He glanced at the clock, at with another steady hand steered the beyond nervous man out the doors.

* * *

The ceremony began without a hitch. Both had wanted a small, simple affair with only family and close friends in attendance. Kris straightened out his jacket again for his part and stepped to the altar when asked.

He gave the rings and stepped back to the side as he watched his little sister became Iliana Athans-Primou.

* * *

At the reception, Maisie was idly listening to the adults as she wandered around looking at the assorted oddities of the buffet restaurant that had been rented out for the event before something else caught her attention totally.

She flinched slightly but calmed as both Owen and Claire moved to stand on either side of her followed by Kris and Carly as they watched the TV news report covering a hearing at the Hague.

Subject of this hearing were certain genetically modified dinosaurs roaming the backwoods of North America.

"Meanwhile at a hearing in The Hague, Dr. Malcolm stated that humanity must now co-exist with the recently freed raptors, citing Dr. Grant's research on their intelligence originally and what it could be like now that humanity has dabbled with their DNA and made them into an entirely new species. In closing Dr. Malcolm had this to say."

The reporter then turned as the clip from the hearing began to play on screen.

"We weren't the only intelligent life on this planet. Natural selection saw to that many millions of years ago, just as it saw to the removal of it. But now we've entered a new era where the past has met the future with a truly horrible result all because of our incessant need to play God. There was a reason these creatures went extinct. Now, not only are they back but the most intelligent of them all is out and about in the wilds of North America hybridized with Human DNA and their numbers are growing. We now have to accept that we are no longer the sole dominant heirs to this planet. Welcome to Jurassic World."

Owen hugged Maisie and Claire close as they brought up images of Krito and a few of the others that had been caught on a game camera in a state park, while another being a security feed as it showed the raptors breaking into a closed slaughterhouse and pillaging almost a hundred pounds of meat before disappearing out of frame.

'Doctor Malcolm was right.'

Owen thought quietly to himself as he shared a look with Claire then Maisie, before looking back up at another freeze frame of his boy in the woodlands of the world.

'Welcome to Jurassic World.'

* * *

 _ **FIN**_


	22. Afterwords and Thoughts of an Author

_Greetings all,_

 _No more riddles, no more rhymes, just we the people._

 _Firstly, please allow me to extend to each and every one of you who has read and followed this short story from its beginnings to even the final chapter, my heartiest thanks for it was you all this story was written for and it is my sincerest hope that I have left a worthy tale to read again and again for you all._

 _Now then, there are some things I wish to clear up with you as well._

 _It's strange, I never once pictured reaching this point where I actually finished one of my tales but here we are. I will try to be straight forward with you, tis the least you all deserve._

 _Now, the burning question that quite possibly made you all upset in some way shape or form; Why did Echo have to die? Well that ties in to everything else really, now that I sit here and truly think on the word I writ._

 _You see when I started this story I had already been an avid reader of the story titled; 'It's not the Raptor DNA,' and wondered could I not do the same for the I-Raptor?_

 _So I started, I didn't know how long it would take or what the story itself would become truthfully. I just wished to convey a tale of life. And sadly, there isn't one life that hasn't experienced pain. I gave Rio a mind that wasn't wholly his, a crippled body that was twisted beyond belief, and a lovely soul in Echo._

 _I wanted to give him life. True Life as we experience it. In the end, he gained his mind and body, while the soul is still up in the air I suppose._

 _You can curse me, some of you already have._

 _You can praise me, some of you already have._

 _Fact of the matter is, it's just a simple story in my own humble opinion of a modern being lost in more ways than can be counted. One I just wished to convey with all of you, as he found his own way through all the tears of pain and joy._

 _In regards of returning to this tale, we will just have to see what the future may bring us._

 _For now though, I am curious about finishing other stories from my book's pages. Perhaps even some here?_

 _I will try and succeed at what I do best; write and improve and grow to someday become as good an Author as those before me: Daniel Defoe, Sir Arthur Conan_ _Doyle and Stephen King to name my personal favorites._

 _Good tidings to you all. May we meet again whether by story or even face to face someday._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Altega_


End file.
